En casa del profesor Snape
by MariSeverus
Summary: En pro de una comunicación positiva, el ministerio decide hacer cierta investigación implicando a Hermione en el proceso. ¿Qué consecuencias le traerá esto a la chica?
1. Capítulo 1

Ay ay, pese a que ando llena de tareas de la Universidad; simplemente tengo que hacerlo. La estoy disfrutando mucho, mentalmente y; quiero compartirla con ustedes. Bueno, espero que les guste; es una idea loca pero me gusta su desarrollo. Saludos y besos.

**EN CASA DEL PROFESOR SNAPE:  
**  
Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto mis ideas; el resto (como personajes y demases) pertenece a la genialidad de Jk Rowling.

Algunas aclaratorias:

Conversaciones: Utilizo (-) guiones, precedidos de palabras.

Pensamientos y flashbacks: Suelo usar _cursiva _  


* * *

La guerra se había terminado, ¡Al final de cuentas, todo había resultado tan bien para el mundo! Y mucho más, para el trío de oro; que por fin podía concebir paz a sus almas. Todo había sido una comunión de malos sucesos, con un final que casi no alcanzan a lograr. Luego de la guerra, era momento de sentarse a meditar y; analizar los posibles fracasos.

Uno de ellos, era la mala comunicación entre los gobiernos. El mágico, y el muggle. El ministerio, había apenas; logrado salvar a unos pocos muggles. El ministro muggle no había querido acatar sus mandatos, además de leer enormes anuncios sobre mala administración en su cargo. Todo eso, generaba una brecha entre ambos hombres, y los venideros. El ministro mágico creía que los muggles eran muy tontos para entender unas pocas órdenes, el ministro muggle indicaba que los magos y brujas eran demasiado orgullosos y petulantes, creyendo que tenían todo bajo control. Pero no, siquiera el peor asesino muggle era como Voldemort.

Tras largos meses de investigaciones y fracasos, el ministerio muggle había decidido no recibir más ministros mágicos. No se sentían seguros, ahora que toda violencia había terminado. Temían perder su soberanía. Nuevamente, mala comunicación.

Bien, la solución parecía ser bastante particular y fácil de ejecutar. El ministerio había pensado en una investigación de campo. Un análisis del modo de vida tanto muggle como mágico; les ayudaría a comprender con exactitud qué sentía cada quien. Era lo más lógico que había pasado por la cabeza del ministro de turno.

Habían consumado todo un plan. Bastante ejemplar para la administración anterior. A un lado del salón, Dumbledore se mantenía pensativo mientras revisaban el cronograma a seguir. Parecía de acuerdo con lo que se leía.

- Necesitaremos a una persona que desee ofrecerse para hacer las investigaciones pertinentes; pero no podemos entrar a una viviendo cualquiera.

- No necesariamente- musitó Dumbledore con sus dedos en la sien- Creo que tengo una idea que bien podría solventar tu dicotomía. Bien, no estoy seguro de que sea lo más adecuado, conociendo a quienes deseo involucrar; pero sería lo más factible.

El ministro caminó alrededor del despacho con lentitud, un aspecto pensativo enarbolaba en su rostro. Dumbledore parecía convencido de que esa era la mejor solución. ¿Qué no sabía el anciano director?

- ¿Dices, que tendrás una respuesta muy pronto?- Analizó el ministro con cierta estupefacción. Podía observar, que el director sabía muy bien lo que hacía

- Sí, y creo que obtendremos muy buenos resultados. Me atrevo a confesar.

Un suspiro precedió esas palabras, dejándole a Dumbledore el control de aquel plan. Bien, el ministerio había publicado en Hogwarths un comunicado donde colocaban a Hogwarths como la cede de "relaciones" ministeriales. Ofrecían una orden de merlín de primera clase; por servicios prestados. Muy llamativo.

Albus Dumbledore, meditaba en su despacho con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. A Minerva Mcgonagall, no le parecía una mala idea; y de hecho sopesaba los pros y los contra. ¡Cuantos hallazgos podrían hacerse!

- Entonces, la idea es hacerlos convivir juntos- comentó la mujer observándolo.

- Sí, y tengo a los estudiantes ideales. Bueno, sólo faltaría que lo aceptasen.

- Intuyo que no les molestará. No demasiado.

- Ya lo veremos.

Minerva asintió con lentitud. Si bien, no representaba ningún tipo de inconveniente bajo la existencia de la "paz"; la visión de Dumbledore bien podría incomodar a alguien. O quizás no.

* * *

Hermione, apenas podía mantenerse sentada ante lo que Dumbledore le comentaba. ¡Orden de Merlín! Ella soñaba con eso. Estaba escuchando sobre el trabajo de ser embajador "provisional" y servir en un campo investigativo. Sus sueños más preciados, ser parte de un "trabajo" ministerial que generase beneficios. Mucha suerte.

Dumbledore comunicaba que sucedería lo mismo con Harry y con Ron. Los había ofrecido, y parecía que ellos no se negarían ante una oferta tan tentadora como esa.

- El trabajo consiste en convivir con una persona del entorno mágico, en tu caso; y determinar sus costumbres y formas de vida. Se compararán con las costumbres y formas de vida de los muggles y; se llegará a un acuerdo igualitario. Obtendrías orden de Merlín primera clase por servicios prestados, y algunas remuneraciones; indicadas luego.

- ¡Perfecto!- apenas puso contestar, con la emoción en la garganta.

Dumbledore sonrió, y así se mantuvo mientras despegaba los labios para continuar hablando. Fawkes en su jaula, batía las alas y alzaba su cabeza para enseñar su majestuoso plumaje.

- Pero, sólo hay un pequeño detalle; un problema- Dijo, con serenidad

- ¿Y ese sería?

- Que debes vivir, con el profesor Snape.

TBC.

Espero que les gustase, perdonen lo corto; pero tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer. ¿Comentarios? son bien recibidos. Besos y saludos.


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Yay! ¡Tenía que escribir por estos lares! Como verán, soy muy productiva y; ¡Tengo problemas con las comas y los puntos y comas! Por más que lo intento, no mejoro eso. ¡Pero no me rendiré, tengo que quitarme ese problema de encima! Bueno, saludos y besos. Se les aprecia.

MariSeverus.

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 2_**

Luego del típico ¿Qué? llegó la pregunta obvia a su cabeza. ¿Snape tiene casa? Tan vampírico que se veía, seguramente le gustaba dormir de cabeza en el castillo. Se vio sometida a la aprehensión normal y corriente. ¡Estaba hablando de Severus Snape por favor!

- Entenderé si después, tú no quieres intentarlo Hermione. Aunque una orden de Merlín.

¿¡Qué hacía!? ¡Iba a desperdiciar una orden de Merlín, y casi no tenía que mover un dedo! Bueno sí, convivir con Severus Snape. ¡Misión imposible! Con una sonrisa nerviosa miró al director. ¿Y si, iba a su casa; pero sin él adentro?

- ¿A dónde van Harry y Ron?

- Ron se mudará con tus padres Hermione. y Harry irá con los Weaslys.

- ¿Mis padres?- chilló la chica con un rubor intenso- Pero, pe, pero él; ¡Él no puede ir!- meditó por unos cortos segundos- ¿Por qué yo tengo que ir con el profesor Snape?

- Bueno, no es secreto para nadie; que es un mestizo. Ambas culturas en su sangre, bastante práctico. Además de vivir en una comarca muggle. ¿No lo reune todo?

No. Le faltaba la simpatía, una pizca de respeto; y quizás un buen lavado de cabello. Suspiró, pensando en las posibilidades. Una temporada con Snape, y seguro saldría deprimida y vestida de negro como filosofía.

- ¿Y el profesor qué ha dicho?

- Creo que no lo sabe. ¿Pero, necesita saberlo al detalle?

Hermione se sorprendió ¿Se lo preguntaba a ella? Lo más lógico era que, se lo explicasen. Lo más "lógico"

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

- Listeralmente, "seguir" al profesor Snape en sus rutinas. Sopesaremos las costumbres y modos de vida, para adaptarnos.

Sí, eso ya lo había dicho; pero eso de ser la sombra de Snape. Eso no cuadraba en absoluto. ¿Qué hacía, qué respondía? Ya podía sentir la voz del profesor "Diga que sí, y estará castigada hasta su aura.

- Piénsalo bien.

* * *

La reacción de Snape en cambio, fue mucho más "cálida" muchas cosas volaron, una tras otras. Una de ellas, eran sus malas palabras. El diccionario se había quedado bastante corto con todo lo que, Severus había dicho.

"No conviviré con Granger". Así había finalizado su oración, pero había cambiado drásticamente cuando escuchó lo que Dumbledore relataba. Si lo permitía, no sólo beneficiaría a la comunidad mágica, recibiría una orden de Merlín; y se le perdonarían ¡Todos! ¡Absolutamente todos, los cargos en su contra!

- ¡Chantaje!- espetó con determinación- ¡Vulgar chantaje!

- Piensa en ella, como si fuese tu hija.

Difícil de imaginar. ¿Qué Hermione no hubiese muerto ya ahogada entre dos sábanas? Alzó la cabeza, y miró al director con incredulidad; el hombre sonrió con cierta confusión.

- Bien no imagines eso- aclaró, antes de que la ceja del hombre de ojos negros; se elevara más- Pero, imagina lo que podremos recabar.

- Usen a otro conejo de indias.

Se levantó, dispuesto a irse; pero Dumbledore dijo unas últimas palabras que evitaron que pusiera un pie fuera de aquel despacho.

- Ella aceptó Severus. Ella está ansiosa de poder ayudar, ¿No te rehusarás cierto?

* * *

El mensaje que le comunciaron a ella fue el mismo. Su profesor de pociones, milagrosamente había aceptado la invitación. ¿Cual había sido el milagro? Que lo hiciese civilizadamente. Bien, igualmente encontró frascos de pociones rotos por su camino. Civilizado fue el hecho de que los dejara caer al suelo.

Sostuvo sus maletas enfrente de lo que, pareció el vecindario. ¿Qué demonios había pensado que estaba haciendo? Para cuando Snape le mostró su casa, o simplemente abrió la puerta, ella no podía imaginárselo.

¡Snape tenía casa! ¡Y ella estaba dentro! Un momento. ¿Severus Snape tenía vida? Eso sin duda era un hallazgo fantástico. Aunque siempre lo creyó residente en el castillo. Muy similar a Trelawney de hecho.

- ¿Qué rayos espera para entrar? ¿O quiere que le den una orden de Merlín por eso?

No estaría mal. A regañadientes, tomó su equipjae y se introdujo en la casa. No era nada distinto a como se la imaginaba. Quizás un calabozo. Pero no, muebles normales, vinotintos y algo raídos. Cuadros sin sentido que no combinaban con paredes de viejo empapelado y unas escaleras.

- Supongo, que no estaría en Corazón de Bruja en la sección de Casas y muebles de hoy- musitó ella suavemente. Quizás en la del siglo pasado.

_"Bien, me he metido en un serio problema; y tan temprano"_ Meditó, cuando el hombre se giraba, para dedicarle una de sus miradas envenenadas.

- ¿Ha dicho algo señorita Granger?- masculló, líbido de rabia- ¡Yo quiero salvar al mundo, es una tristeza si no me incluyen en él!- se mofó, luego.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y el profesor sonrió triunfante. Mientras se giraba, observó que Hermione trataba de tocar un libro sobre una pequeña cómoda. Con su varita, él; golpeó su mano. Hermione se sobó la mano, con un rostro de confusión.

- ¿Por qué me golpea? _"Sí que me ha dolido ¿eh?"_

- Si fuera inteligente- señaló el libro de empastado verde, con terciopelo negro a los lados- Verá por qué le golpeé la mano, aparte de la curiosidad.

- ¿Un libro que muerde? ¿Por qué alguien tendría eso? Aparte del estúpido libro que Hagrid nos hizo usar en el tercer curso.

- Es un libro confiscado- dijo Snape, llanamente- Acompáñeme.

Hermione sin decir palabra alguna, comenzó a subir las escaleras con el hombre; hasta que se detuvieron en un largo pasillo. Al final había una puerta, y a lado una de una dimensión que; podría pensarse que era un baño. Un poco a la esquina, estaba otra.

Snape abrió esa misma, mostrando una habitación lo suficientemente espaciosa como para vivir en ella. Una cama, un armario, una cómoda. Lo que usualmente se observaba en las casas. Usualmente, se veían bien; pero esa era la excepción.

_" Qué extraña combinación de cosas y colores, sin duda tenemos mejor gusto. Punto para los muggles"_

- Esta será su habitación- observó a Hermione con cierto recelo- le agradecería mantenerse dentro de los límites.

- ¿Y qué se supone que haré? ¿Estar todo el día encerrada?

- La idea, no me preocupa mucho.

_"Sí, es divertida" "Me he reído un montón"_

- El baño está al final- meditó por un instante más, y luego continuó- separe sus cosas de las mías; se lo agradecería.

_"¿Qué cosas?" "¿Qué cosas podría tener?"_

Negó con la cabeza, cuando los ojos de Hermione mostraban su curiosidad por saber mucho más. Se devolvió hacia la puerta y la observó.

- La cena es a las siete.

Y sin más la dejó sola, bueno; así se sentía desde que había entrado. Suspiró admirando la habitación, y se imaginó que estaría llena de polvo. Pero no, estaba impecable. Esperaba ella, que fuese obra de un elfo.

Suspiró, buscando ubicar su ropa y sus cosas. La cómoda tenía suficiente espacio para sus enseres personales y luego de unos minutos; ya se había distribuído.

Salió de la habitación, deseaba limpiarse el rostro y las manos. Caminó hacia la habitación de baño y se detuvo frente a la puerta. ¡No podía evitar mirar hacia la habitación que debía ser la principal! ¿Y si miraba?

Pues la curiosidad le ganó. Entre abrió la puerta y observó hacia adentro. El cuarto era ¡fantástico! Lleno de libros hasta donde podía ver, una decoración bien cuidada. Sin duda, el hombre sabía lo que hacía.

Salió de la habitación y se introdujo en el baño. Alzó la cabeza para buscar, lo que se soponía, "No debía unir" con sus cosas. Pero no hayó nada, por más que buscó; ¡hasta en el espejo! Bueno, ya sabría.

Al terminar de asearse, denotó que faltaba poco para las siete; así que decidió comenzar a bajar. Mientras lo hacía, sintió un extraño olor; algo que no olía nada mal. Se asomó por donde provenía el olor y se pasmó totalmente.

_" El ¡Profesor cocina! ¡Demonios!"_ No lo estaba haciendo en un artefacto muggle ni nada por el estilo pero ¡Cocinaba!

TBC.

Espero les gustase, saludos y besos; se les aprecia mucho.


	3. Capítulo 3

Añales sin pasar por este fan fic; pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca. Espero que les guste la continuación; saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_**

Hermione sin entenderlo, se fue a la mesa; a sentarse. Suspiró observando a su alrededor. Snape, no podía hacer esos quehaceres por él mismo; ¿O sí? Esperaba ella que no, por que sin duda; sería lo más extraño que vería en su vida. Y eso, era bastante decir; contando de donde provenía ella.

Suspiró, cuando Snape aparecía en el umbral. Se sintió morir, cuando la observó allí sentada. Seguramente, le reclamaría; por haber descubierto su penoso secreto.

_"Bueno Hermione, no hay algo malo; en que los hombres cocinen. Mucho menos Snape"_

Hermione dejó de pensar, cuando Snape se acercó hasta ella; deteniéndose a su lado. Ella alzó la cabeza y le observó, iba a hablarle; pero meditaba el cómo decírselo.

- No sé qué le gusta comer a usted- dijo luego de un rato- escoja usted, que es lo que quiere.

- Eh, sí.

Ella suspiró nuevamente, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Salía un agradable aroma, y ella supuso; que él ya tenía mucho tiempo cocinándose a sí mismo. Perfecto, eso era un punto para los magos.

Había algo que aprecía ensalada, o una cosa similar. Ella probaría cualquier cosa, estando segura de que; si se ponía a escoger Snape la mataría. Aunque, bien podía matarla con la mirada. Para cuando hubo terminado la selección; simplemente se dirigió hasta la mesa. Snape ya estaba allí, y le observaba con atención.

Las bebidas, eran otro punto fuerte, para morir envenenada. Era una especie de vino, o algo similar que ella no alcanzó a detectar. Severus, tomó su copa con muchísima calma; y bebió lentamente. Pues bien, ella lo iba a probar también.

Sí, era vino de elfo y aunque ella no bebía; se obligó a tomarlo. Snape hizo un gesto con el rostro, como si recordase cierto aspecto. Hermione se preguntó, si se extrañaba de no haberla visto morir.

- No sabía, que no bebía.

- No bebo- respondió ella, alejando del pensamiento; todo mensaje terrorífico.

- Debí intuírlo, es demasiado pequeña- dijo, distraídamente- Puede tomar agua, si eso quiere.

- Gracias.

Severus no le dijo algo más, y continuó comiendo. Hermione miró su plato, y tuvo un terrible temor. ¿Y si el veneno estaba en la comida? Seguramente, por que ya Snape sabría que ella no bebía. Por supuesto, estaba con el maestro de las pociones y; comería con él. Una perfecta forma de morir, en un rancio lugar.

Pues bien, tenía que probarlo, o Snape estallaría en las miles de críticas. Nerviosa, tomó el tenedor y comenzó a picar lo que estaba en su plato. Con tremor, se lo llevó a la boca; y lo masticó violentamente. En un instante, no sintió nada. Pero sí, detectó; que sabía delicioso.

Muy bien, debía comenzar a asustarse. Snape sabía cocinar, y muy bien. Terminó de comer, y se sintió agradable. Miró hacia el frente; y observó que Snape se levantaba. Hermione hizo lo mismo, dejando sus cosas en la cocina.

Al terminar todo, Hermione observó que Snape se dirigía hasta el salón y se sentaba a leer un libro. Pues bien, anotó que una de sus costumbres era leer luego de la cena. O al menos, eso creía que era.

Estuvo observándolo por largo tiempo, aburrida. Snape, bajó el libro y la observó a ella; con el entrecejo fruncido. Hermione simlemente esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y trató de no preocuparse.

- ¿Qué no tiene algo que hacer?- le preguntó, y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Me pidieron que lo observara.

- Pues no me parece divertido- se quejó él, por su insistencia- hagamos algo entonces.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué quiere hacer usted?- dijo con tedio, ella le observó.

- Me gusta leer también.

- Pues entonces lea, dijo estirando un brazo hacia atrás; para sacar un libro.

- Acompañada- agregó, y Snape se detuvo.

- ¿Acompañada?

- Me gusta leerle algo a alguien- dijo, ligeramente apenada.

Snape escuchó, sin embargo no opinió. Tomó su libro, y le dio la vuelta; ofreciéndoselo. Hermione lo tomó con discreción y observó el capítulo y el contenido. Snape juntó sus manos en su regazo; y esperó por escuchar lo que Hermione iba a leerle. Si eso hacía, que se quedara quieta; entonces no le quedaba más remedio.

Hermione estuvo leyendo por largo rato. Algo sobre la historia de las cruzadas mágicas. Para cuando terminó, denotó que Snape había cerrado los ojos y parecía dormir. Tenía una de sus manos sobre la sien.

_"Nota. Snape hace siesta luego de leer" "¿O es que el tema aburría?"_

Suspiró, dejando el libro sobre una butaca pequeña. Se encaminó hacia él, y con un movimiento tembloroso; comenzó a bajar su mano hasta su regazo. Bien, nada había sucedido hasta ese entonces.

_"Nota nueva. Agradece que estás viva"_

Para cuando se giraba para tomar el libro; Snape se había despertado y su mano la había cerrado sobre el brazo de ella. Hermione se giró con un susto terrible y le observó.

- ¿Qué creyó que estaba haciendo?- le dijo con la voz más sedosa y mortífera que pudo enjendrar.

- Yo sólo.

- ¿Por qué me tocó? ¿No ve, que estaba meditando lo que acababa de oír?

- Yo creía, ¡Que dormía!- se quejó ella soltándose.

- Váyase Granger, antes de que pierda la paciencia- fue su única respuesta.

Hermione comenzó a caminar frustrada, hacia su habitación. Sólo quería ayudarle, y él le respondía de mala gana. Merecía quedarse allí, y haberse caído de la silla por el "sueño". Antipático hombre.

_"Nota nueva. Si un mago se duerme, piensa o es Snape; no te entrometas"_

_

* * *

_Culminado. Espero les guste, besos y saludos.

M&S


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola, el anterior ha sido culminado. Espero que les guste; saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

**_Capítulo 4_**

Se había ido a dormir, aún refunfuñando. Al día siguiente, la situación pareció no mejorar demasiado. Aún seguía sorprendiéndose al ver a Snape hacer comida; y se preguntaba el por qué él; no tenía elfos. Bueno, era mejor no entrometerse. Quizás, era por sus costumbres muggles. Aunque, se arrepintió al pensar en eso.

Iba a entrar en el baño, cuando necesitara arreglarse y hacer sus necesidades de siempre. Mientras caminaba, no denotó que estaba siendo utilizado. Al casi entrar, observó o escuchó; que el hombre estaba en la ducha. Cerró la puerta con las mejillas sonrojadas, y fingió que paseaba por el pasillo y admiraba los cuadros.

Al terminar de ducharse, Snape había estado vigilándola. Ella agradeció que él no la hubiera visto tratar de entrar en el baño. Al entrar en el mismo, denotó los productos que él no deseaba que ella mezclara con los suyos.

El shampoo que utilizaba olía bastante bien; un aroma que pensó reconocer el día de la cena. También habían otras cosas, que prefirió no precisar; y continuó anotando todo lo que veía. Ese era su trabajo.

Se quedó embelezada cuando Snape hubiera dejado su camisa dentro del baño. Le gustaba ese aroma masculino que expedía la misma; y cuando se sintió rara la dejó en su lugar. No podía estar oliendo a Snape ¿o sí?

Salió del baño, y bajó para continuar con su investigación. Snape le mantuvo la vista mientras ella admiraba la casa en la que vivía. Cuando sus gestos comenzaron a incomodarle; simplemente se lo hizo saber.

- Sí, no es un palacio- le dijo con hastío. Hermione se giró, apenada.

- No constataba eso profesor, miraba sus costumbre.

- ¿Sabe qué más es una costumbre? ¡Cerrar la boca y mantenerse tranquilo en hogares ajenos!- le espetó con odio. Ella simplemente se silenció, y fingió que le picaba la nariz.

La hora del almuerzo, estuvo pésima. Snape había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer; y ella se quedó sola en su casa. Le pidió que no tocara nada, pero ella estaba hambrienta. ¿No iba a pedir pizzas por teléfono?

_"Punto para los muggles, por la comida rápida"_

Suspiró, cuando no había forma de comer; más que entrometerse en sus cosas. Caminó hacia la cocina y denotó que Snape era muy comedido con lo que ingería. Apenas pudo prepararse algo digno, y se sentó a comérselo en el sofá. También le cocinó a él, por si luego se molestaba por haberle olvidado. Simple pensamiento.

Para cuando Snape regresó, y observó la cena; Hermione encogió la cabeza entre sus hombros esperando por sus quejas. Igual no llegaron, le dijo un suave, casi inaudible "gracias" y se dispuso a comer. Bien, otra cosa que anotar en su listado.

_"Snape tiene cambios de humor radicales. A veces, tiende a ser "amable" y otras es todo un "estúpido" no. Todo un "incomprensible"._

Al terminar de comer, Snape había comenzado a leer algo que por fuerza parecía ser de Hogwarths. Ella había estado en el sofá, mirándolo mientras él impasible; releía una y otra vez mientras transcribía en un pergamino en blanco. ¿Qué sería?

Se había quedado dormida de tanto mirar, con el cuaderno colgándole peligrosamente de las manos. Snape alzó la cabeza, e hizo un gesto de desdén. Se levantó, y se encaminó hacia ella; para quitárselo y para acomodarla en el sofá. No pudo evitar observar, todo lo que ella había escrito.

_" Aburrido"_

_"Aburrido"_

_"Aburrido"_

_"¿Mencioné aburrido?"_

Suspiró, mirándola y por un momento; deseó despertarla para gritarle fuertemente. Aún así, denotó que quizás una adolescente como ella, se aburriría con las costumbres que él consideraba normales. ¿Tendría que hacer algunos cambios?

Al despertarse ella, notó que Snape seguía leyendo; allí donde lo dejó. También notó que su cuaderno de notas estaba a un lado de ella, y que estaba acostada en el sofá y semi arropada con un cobertor. Nuevamente, Snape estaba siendo cajita de sorpresas.

Alzó la cabeza, y vislumbró que el hombre le estaba observando con detinimiento. Se frotó los ojos, y se acomodó en el sofá para contemplarle mejor. Sí, Snape la estaba observando.

- Creo que, me dormí- le dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Snape asintió, y despegó los labios. Ya tendría que anotar, que tendría un nuevo insulto ese día.

- Quería preguntarle algo Granger.

- ¿Qué cosa señor?

_" ¿Por qué me atreví a dormirme en su sofá? ¿Por qué no me he muerto aún?"_

- Me preguntaba, si quisiera ayudarme en algo.

- ¿Ayudarle?

- Sí, Dumbledore necesita una poción en especial y me ha pedido que se la prepare- la observó mientras sonreía- Sólo ayuda, nada de opiniones ni charlas insulsas.

- ¡Sí señor!

Se levantó con rápidez; y tomó su cuaderno. Snape la observó, girándose mientras caminaban. Ella se detuvo, ya que quizás bien pudo cambiar de opinión.

- No creo que necesite eso, no ahora.

- Tal vez- dijo ella, soltándolo.

_

* * *

_

_Culminado. Espero les guste, besos y saludos._

_M&S_


	5. Trabajando con Snape

Hola, el anterior ha sido culminado. Espero que les guste; saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

**_Trabajando con Snape_**

Esa tarde, Hermione iba de aquí para con las manos llenas de ingredientes y frascos. Se limpiaba la frente con un pañuelo, cuando sin querer; Snape hubiera hecho reventar uno de los frascos con sus pruebas. Colocó su varita sobre su cabeza, y en un momento la hinchazón se le redujo. Desde ese instante, sólo le escuchaba órdenes.

Se lanzó en el sofá cuando, sus pies amenazaban con renunciar e irse. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, y se permitió ordenar sus ideas. Dejó de pensar hasta que Snape gritara en su laboratorio privado que; ella debía regresar a sus labores.

Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con muchísimas cosas de vidrio que debía reparar y lavar. Suspirando, se acercó hasta el fregadero y se arremangó las mangas de su camisa. Snape quien estaba en el mesón, antes de subir le dijo unas últimas palabras.

- Asegúrese de lavar bien esos frascos. Granger- dijo, antes de subir completamente.

- "Asegúrese de lavar esos frascos"- criticó ella, suspirando y apartándose el cabello adherido a su rostro por el sudor- ¡Qué gracioso señor!

Mientras lavaba, se sintió exhausta. No había comido mucho, y estaba preguntándose si podría subir a picar algo. Ya las manos no le daban para mucho, y temía que uno de esos frascos se quebrase. Y tuviera que repararlo, conjuntamente con los ya rotos.

A la mitad del trabajo, escuchó que Snape bajaba las escaleras. Seguro era para quejarse, así que esperó por su comentario. En cambio, se mostró abiertamente sorprendida, cuando Snape dejara a su lado algo de comida.

No dijo nada, eso podía arruinar el "momento de bondad" al que estuviera sometido Snape. Para cuando comenzó a comer, él mismo decidió encargarse de los demás frascos por limpiar. Al igual, que de los que tenía que reparar. Lamentaba no tener su cuadernillo, para anotar tantas cosas.

Ella lo vio trabajar. Era increíblemente metódico, además de que había comenzado a sentirse extraña ante sus expresiones de concentración mientras trabajaba. Era una persona totalmente distinta.

Al terminar de comer, Hermione quiso ayudarle; pero él se negó. Ella comenzó a girarse para desocupar la mesa; pero se resbaló con el suelo húmedo de los frascos que lavaba. Al caer, se había golpeado la cabeza.

Se despertó tiempo después, con un terrible moretón en un costado; y una terrible jaqueca. Alzó la cabeza, y pretendió moverse; pero algo no se lo permitió. Al mirar bien, sólo pudo sorprenderse.

Severus Snape, estaba preocupado por ella. La sostenía, sobre uno de sus muslos; y verificaba que estuviera bien. Al verla despierta, apenas y le permitió moverse o dirigirse hacia él. No necesitó comentar también, que la había ayudado a caminar, y la había dejado en el sofá.

Sobre explotación, quizás sintió él que la estaba haciendo trabajar de más. La contempló durante un rato, antes de asegurarse que podía dejarla sola. Ella estiró sus manos, para anotar lo quehabía vivido ese día.

_"Trabajé con el profesor Snape esta tarde" "Hice de todo, y al principio creí que él no se preocuparía por mí. Justamente ahora, me ha levantado y me ha dejado sobre su sofá por que me he caído" "Nueva teoría. Quizás deba darle una oportunidad al profesor"_

Para cuando Snape había regresado, ella ya se sentía mejor que antes. Se levantó del sofá, y denotó que nuevamente Snape tenía intenciones de preparar la cena. Seguía siendo, un acto espléndido; el verle en ello. Tan muggle, y a la vez tan mago.

Y fue entonces, cuando Hermione notó; que un rubor subía por sus mejillas. Sobretodo, cuando Snape le preguntara si se sentía mejor, si necesitaba algo. ¿Por qué estaba tan cambiado? ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar tan drásticamente?

Pues no lo supo. Snape le dejó tener un momento de "paz" esa tarde. Ella permaneció en el sofá leyendo y luego de eso no se vieron más sino hasta la cena. Tampoco hablaron, sólo monosílabos. Luego ella se fue a dormir sin más.

Igual no pudo, no dormía bien en casas que eran distintas a la suya en todos los sentidos. Suspiró, sentándose en el sofá nuevamente y contemplando el lugar. Eso le pasaría muy amenudo, en ese sitio.

Mientras regresaba a su habitación, para obligarse a dormir, escuchó murmullos en la habitación que le pertenecía a Snape. parecía que no sólo ella tenía problemas para dormir.

Intentó varias veces, simplemente irse a dormir, pero los murmullos se hacían cada vez más audibles. Snape soñaba con algo, y parecía perturbador. Además, lo era desde que mencionó ese nombre que sólo Harry, había mencionado.

El nombre de su madre. Hablaba de Lily, le pedía disculpas por una razón que no llegaba a entender. La puerta estaba entre abierta, así que se aproximó un poco más. Parecía, perturbado, enamorado, nervioso.

Fue entonces, cuando decidió que lo mejor era entrar y observar más de cerca.  


* * *

Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	6. Snape tiene pesadillas

Hola, el anterior está terminado. Espero que les guste y les dejo saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

**_Snape tiene pesadillas:_**

Hermione, permaneció largo rato mirándole antes de decidirse por una opción. Si le despertaba, seguramente él descargaría todo su odio en ella y si no le despertaba pues seguiría sufriendo por una pesadilla. No tenía muchas opciones.

Observó con detenimiento a su alrededor, seguro había algo que le pudiera ayudar. Inspiró, cuando de la tensión, las manos de Snape comenzaban a ponerse blanquesinas. Quería quitarlas de la almohada, con eso se iría feliz.

Mientras la movía, Snape capturó su mano. De un momento a otro, sólo continuaba dormido mientras seguía pidiéndole perdón a la Lily de sus sueños. Comenzaba a herirle su propia mano, así que soltó un audible quejido y se cayó al suelo. Snape despertó de golpe, tenso y sudoroso. Y fue entonces, cuando Hermione denotó que no estaba durmiendo con pijamas.

- ¿Qué diantres está haciendo aquí Granger?- dijo, cuando las sábanas le permitían cubrirse mejor.

- Bueno, escuché que se estaba quejando, creí que necesitaba ayuda.

- ¿Quejándome? ¿Qué hace fuera de la cama?

- No podía dormir. Y entonces, oí murmullos. Usted soñaba.

Snape meditó. ¿Soñando? Observó el rostro de Hermione y entonces lo recordó. ¿Ella le habría oído? Quizás, si le hacía esa pregunta mágica lo sabría.

- ¿Sabe lo que estaba diciendo?

- No se entendía, estaba diciendo algo sobre una poción- mintió ella. ¿Le gustaría que ella supiera su secreto?

- Pues, ya puede volver a su cama.

Hermione no esperó a que Snape lo dijera dos veces. Se había ido con una sonrisa, a anotar en su cuadernillo de notas.

_Nota nocturna: Snape suele a veces, tener pesadillas. Nada particular. Sueña con la madre de Harry y quizás le hizo daño, como se lo hace a su hijo de vez en cuando. También, suele dormir a veces sin algo puesto. ¡Qué particular! Menos mál sólo vi un poco de piel, de lo contrario._

Y con eso, Hermione regresaba a la cama. Ya hasta había olvidado, por qué no podía dormir. Se quedó dormida, con todos los acontecimientos. Snape parecía tener más secretos que verdades, tal vez sí sería un trabajo interesante.

Suspiró en la mañana, cuando debían encontrarse juntos otra vez. Luego de su pequeña incursión, Snape hablaba menos, así que Hermione decidió que el silencio otorgaba. Y era mejor permanecer en silencio.

El desayuno estuvo calmo, cada quien estuvo en lo suyo. Snape volvió a requerirla en el laboratorio y sin duda, sería una oportunidad perfecta para conversar. Un poco.

- ¿Durmió mejor profesor?- preguntó ella y Snape apenas se inmutó.

- Sí, mejor. ¿Usted?

- Pues también. Bastante.

Snape permaneció en silencio, mientras ella se daba golpes en la frente sin que la mirase. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Pues desde lo que había visto, ella no lo sabía con exactitud. Suspiró, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- No quise decir que.

- Ya lo sé, no necesita explicarse Granger.

De un momento a otro, Hermione estuvo todo el día en el salón. Ya podía montar allí una tienda de campaña. Snape, había estado trabajando en su laboratorio, así que ella le bajó la cena y se mantuvo expectante en el comedor sin nada que hacer.

Ese día, Hermione intentaba dormir una vez más pero le era imposible. Suspiró, cuando sin duda, no lo lograría y se encaminó hacia el baño para refrescarse el rostro. Con un suspiro, se mojó la cara y se miró en el espejo. Snape ya estaba en su habitación y seguro ya dormía.

Suspiró, cuando pasaba por la habitación del hombre. Estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo. Desde que Hermione le había visto, había decidido permanecer vestido. Giró su cabeza y le observó pasar. Seguramente, otra vez no podía dormir.

Salió de la habitación y la llamó. Ella se giró, nerviosa y le observó con detalle. Sin detenerse mucho, Snape le pidió que se acercara a él. Le hizo una propuesta que la sorprendió tanto, que sin duda le regresó el sueño al cuerpo.

¡Quería que se quedara en su habitación! ¡Algo estaba mal con ese hombre! Ella sin saber qué hacer, se encaminó hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Snape se sentó en la cama y le confesó que leerían hasta que ella sintiese sueño. Ella dijo un suave "Sí" y se sentó en una esquina.

Snape pasó largo rato leyéndole sobre la guerra mágica, mientras Hermione oía con atención. Suspirando, él observaba como Hermione tenía intenciones de quedarse dormida. Al terminar de leer, denotó que ella estaba dormida sobre su cama. Sin más que hacer, la cobijó y la contempló por un corto instante antes de girarse hacia el otro lado.

A media noche, Snape volvió a tener pesadillas. Hermione, despertó sobresaltada cuando Snape se quejaba abiertamente. Mencionaba muchos "perdoname" mientras giraba de un lado al otro. También, añoraba a Lily.

Sin embargo, lo peor sucedió después. Se giró hacia ella y la abrazó llamándola Lily una y otra vez. Hermione, escandalizada, trató de salir de su agarre pero se le hizo imposible. Snape suspiraba en su oído, que necesitaba su perdón. Hermione, se quedó helada.

* * *

Saludos y besos.

M&S


	7. Es infeliz

Bueno, acá les dejo más del fan fic. Espero que les guste.

M&S

* * *

**_Es infeliz:_**

Se durmió, de todas formas. Se imaginaba, la sorpresa que se llevaría al verla abrazarle pero, ella no tenía la culpa. La mañana pronto llegó y Snape comenzaba a despertarse. Con lentitud, observó a su alrededor. Sentía, algo curioso bajo sus brazos. Abrió de par en par los ojos, al observar lo que sostenía. Hermione Granger, estaba durmiendo bajo sus brazos.

Se movió, para intentar separarse. Mientras lo intentaba, ella se daba la vuelta y continuaba durmiendo. Estaban a un palmo, de sólo tocarse con los labios. Hermione, había comenzado a abrir sus ojos.

Ambos se observaron y Snape soltó a Hermione con rapidez. Hermione estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, Snape, trataba de respirar. ¿Qué había sucedido para que ambos estuvieran juntos?

Hizo memoria, pero lo último que recordaba era haber soñado con Lily Evans. Ella le sonreía y él le pedía perdón, mientras la abrazaba. ¡Eso era! Suspiró, cuando pensó que había abrazado a Hermione, pensando que era Lily. Esperaba, no haberla llamado de esa forma. Quizás, sí lo había hecho y ella no querría decírselo.

Iba a preguntárselo, pero Hermione ya estaba de pie. Nerviosa, observó al hombre y suspiró con frustración, esperándose un reclamo del hombre. Pero no llegó.

_Nota: Huye, ¡huye mientras puedas!_

_-_ Señorita Granger. ¿Alguna explicación?

- Me... ¡me abrazó en la noche!- fue lo primero que pensó- Usted, tenía pesadillas.

- ¿Tenía pesadillas?- preguntó y Hermione asintió, con nerviosismo.

- Me.. me llamó Lily.

Bien, sí lo había hecho. Suspirando, observó a Hermione con cierta incomodidad y se levantó de la cama. Hermione, casi se cubría la cabeza con las manos. No quería morir a manos de su profesor.

- Granger, ¿me guardaría entonces el secreto?

- Eh... sí.. ¡Fue mi error, no debí quedarme dormida!

- Sólo, haga eso.

Hermione asintió sin decir algo más. Salió de la habitación y comenzó a sonreír. ¡Su profesor estaba enamorado! Bien, era extraño escucharlo, o incluso verlo. Estab enamorado, de Lily Evans Potter y seguía sintiendo algo por ella hasta esa fecha.

Mucho más tarde, ella estaba en la cocina, organizando las cosas que acababa de usar para hacer el desayuno. Dejó el plato de Snape en la mesa y se sentó para comenzar a comer.

Se sentó, no duró mucho en aparecer. No le haló y se sentó a tomarse el té que ella, había hecho. Había comenzado a desayunar en cuanto, ella había terminado. Antes de salir, le agradeció por el alimento y ella se sonrojó. Por supuesto, su cabello le sirvió de excusa para explicar el color de sus mejillas. Mucho calor.

Continuó leyendo en el sofá. Mantenía su cuaderno de notas junto a ella, para no perder detalle alguno. Snape la observó mientras leía el profeta. Sí, cualquiera podía aburrirse con sólo estar sentado. Inspiró y soltó el periódico.

- Granger, vamos a salir.

- ¿Salir?

- Venga.

Hermione se mantuvo pasmada en el sofá. Pensó que quizás, Snape tenía algún problema. Quizás el desayuno le habia sentado mal. Hizo lo que le pidió, subiendo a su habitación para buscar una bufanda. Afuera hacía un frío terrible.

Caminaron por largo rato, simplemente en silencio. Snape permanecí inmutale, aunque el paseo representara estar sentada en el sofá. De un momento a otro, Hermione había comenzado a tiritar.

Se retiró su saco y se lo colocó a ella. Hermione sonrió con un suave "gracias", pero él no habló. Se detuvieron cerca de un puente y contemplaron el ambiente. El barrio donde vivía el hombre estaba bastante decaído.

- Granger, ¿dije algo más mientras dormía?

- No nada- mintió ella.

- Cómo imagino que intuye, sí esuve enamorado. Pero, no tenía sentido estarlo. Yo, hice todo lo posible por arruinarlo.

- Pues, ¿no se disculpó?

- Infinidades de veces, per no quiso escucharme. ¿ Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Es un buen hombre- dijo y se mantuvo en silencio cuando Snape le observó con detalle.

_"¿Qué estás diciendo?" "Nota rápida: ¡Cállate!"_

- Pues de serlo, habría tratado mejor a quienes apreciaba- dijo, distraído. Hermione, volvió a respirar.

- Siempre hay oportunidades- sonrió ella. Snape la observó con confusión.

- ¿De qué habla?

- De mí, nosotros podríamos llevarnos bien- sonrió ella.

- Tal vez- fue su respuesta, Hermione sólo sonrió con nerviosismo- Volvamos.

Regresaron al salón. Hermione, antes de irse a su habitación, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le agredecia, por su paseo. Snape, se mantuvo perplejo mientras ella se encerraba en su habitación.

_Nota: El profesor, prece sufrir mucho por errores del pasado. Pero, es una buena persona bajo el miedo y la tristeza. Tiene más secretos de lo que parece._

Hermione cerró su cuaderno de notas y se quedó pensativa mientras lo observaba. Al meditar, escuchó una especie de estornudo y brincó de la cama. Bajó las escaleras y miró a Snape.

¡El profesor Snape, estaba enfermo!

* * *

Saludos y besos. Culminado.

M&S


	8. ¡Severus enfermo!

Bueno, acá les dejo más del fan fic. Espero que les guste.

M&S

* * *

**_¡Severus enfermo!:_**

Hermione lo había visto y lo sabía. Snape estaba enfermo. Aunque quería ocultarlo, lo estaba. Con un suspiro, ella bajó las escaleras. Sostenía un pañuelo, mientras tenía una fuerte alergia. Ella entendió, que el frío no le había hecho bien.

Con una suave voz, ella preguntó si podía ayudarle con algo. Snape, como siempre, se negaba rotúndamente a ser cuidado. Hermione lo intentó de las miles de formas, pero el hombre no le hizo caso.

_Nota: El profesor se ha enfermado hoy. No sé, si es por inmadurez... pero.. ¡No se deja ayudar! Y tan terrible que es estar enfermo. Bueno, seguro se toma una de sus pociones y se cura._

Ella contempló al hombre mientras seguía con sus actividades cotidianas. Siempre escuchaba sus estornudos o una que otra cosa. ¡Qué terco era el hombre! ¡Pudiendo recostarse y descansar! Bueno, eso hacían los muggles.

Mientras trabajaba Hermione, políticamente, tomó uno de sus brazos y lo apartó de su trabajo. El hombre gritó, se quejó y le dijo cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la mente. Ella, continuó su camino a través de las escaleras y lo dejó en su cama. O al menos lo dejó sentarse allí.

- ¿¡No sabe que para eso hay pociones!?

- Pues tómese una si quiere, pero descanse- le dijo ella con un suspiro. El hombre negó con la cabeza y permaneció en la cama- Le traeré algo.

Snape negó con la cabeza, mientras Hermione bajaba las escaleras. Un remedio casero muy efectivo. Comer algo caliente o beberlo y descansar. Al regresar, ya Snape estaba levantado otra vez y pretendía hacer otra cosa.

- ¡Profesor!

- ¡Déjeme en paz!

Hermione suspiró y volvió a sentarlo en la cama. Mientras lo sentaba, notó que tenía fiebre. Bastante. Colocó su mano en su frente y Snape la observó con una mirada asesina. Pudiendo desmembrarla con ella.

- ¿¡Por qué me toca!?

- ¡Tiene fiebre!- dijo, de forma fatalista.

- ¿¡Y eso qué!? ¿¡Nunca ha tenido fiebre!?- se quejó él.

- Profesor, está enfermo. Descanse.

Muy pronto, Hermione tuvo a Snape en la cama, cubierto hasta el cuello de sábanas. Aunque él no quería escucharla, ella continuaba con sus cuidados. Con una sonrisa, ella colocaba a un lado, un plato de comida caliente.

- Eso estará bien- dijo.

- Pero no lo quiero- le dijo Snape con desdén.

- Profesor... ¡Tiene que comer!

- ¡Tome la poción que está allá!- señaló un almacén de pociones- ¡Que indique para estos casos y se terminará su suplicio!

Nota urgente: La enfermedad no lo matará, pero bien lo puedo hacer yo un día de estos. Seguramente no sabrá qué lo golpeó. Bien Hermione, tú no piensas así. Relájate

Hermione caminó hacia el almacén y buscó una poción para el catarro. Bien, allí estaba. Ella sólo tenía que tomarla. Pensó no hacerlo, para que el profesor sufriera un poco... pero ella no era de esa forma.

Con rápidez la romó y para cuando se dio la vuelta ¡El profesor estaba dormido! ¡Además de haberse comido la cena! ¡Qué hombre!

_Nota nocturna: "¿¡Por qué!?"_

Abatida, se dejó caer en una silla y lo contempló. Colocó la poción sobre la cómoda y se preparó para cuidarlo, por si ocurría algo distinto. Por supuesto, a su edad, no sabía resistirse al sueño y pronto se quedó dormida.

Mientras dormía, no se percató de que el hombre se había levantado. Estaba ligeramente mareado. Lo único que la despertó, fue el ruido de una puerta. Al mirar hacia la cama, Severus no estaba allí.

Lo escuchó en el baño. Parecía que vomitaba, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo hacía o no. Esperó, mientras él salía. Cuando pudo verlo, evidenció que había vomitado. Estaba pálido. Más de lo que normalmente lucía.

Regresó a la cama y ella lo observó. Colocó en sus manos, esa pequeña poción pero él prefirió no társela. Podía vomitarla también.

Hermione permaneció allí, aunque el hombre le dijera que se fuera a su cama. Ella permaneció cuidándole, aunque intentaba no dormise al mismo tiempo.

- Granger... vaya a su habitación.

- No me moveré.

- Se durmió.

- No es cierto- dijo, con los ojos cerrados y su mentón apoyado en una de sus manos.

- Granger...

- ¡No!

Snape negó con la cabeza y la contempló mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y fingía "cuidarlo" con un quejido, la movió para que abriera sus ojos. Hermione se movió sobresaltada.

- ¿¡Se siente mal profesor!?

- Verla allí sentada me enferma- le dijo y alzó la cabeza para mirar al techo y volvió a observarla a ella- acuéstese a mi lado Granger.

_Nota de última hora: ¿Acabas de oír? ¡Sin duda te despertó!_

- Eh...¿Qué?

- He dicho, que se acueste a mi lado. Si tanto quiere cuidarme o dormise, al menos hágalo en donde debe ser.

- Mis pijamas- dijo ella, avergonzada y sonrojada.

- Bueno, póngasela.

Hermione asintió a prisa y corrió hacia su habitación. Deshizo su baúl, buscando las pijamas apropiadas. Bien, eran más cortas de lo necesario.

Al regresar, Snape pensó lo mismo. Unos cortos pantaloncillos. Bueno, al menos la parte superior era cerrada y aceptable. Al observarla notó, cuánto había crecido su estudiante. Mucho.

Hermione sonrió nerviosa y se acostó al otro lado de la cama. Snape esperó hasta que se acomodara para acostarse. No se dormiría, hasta que ella lo hiciera. Bien, el suceso con los sueños seguía en su cabeza.

No permaneció mucho tiempo despierto, la enfermedad hacía de las suyas. Se quedó dormido nuevamente y Hermione continuó con su observación. Aunque bien, luego, también se quedó dormida.

Al amanecer, Snape contempló a Hermione. Estaba profundamente dormida con una de sus manos aferrada a las sábanas. Negó con la cabeza y la apartó de allí. Seguro le dolería luego. Se levantó de la cama y supo que se sentía exhausto. Como si se hubiese aparecido treinta veces.

Observó la pequeña botellita en la cómoda y la tomó. Eso aliviaría su dilema y Hermione podría volver a su habitación. Demasiado contacto para su gusto.

- Profesor... ¿profesor?- dijo ella, palpando la cama y Snape se volvió para observarla antes de salir- ¿profesor?

Hermione despertó violentamente y pensaba gritar su nombre, sólo que Snape estaba en la puerta. Ella suspiró aliviada y se serenó. Snape por su parte, se sorprendió por su reacción.

- Creí que, estaba en dificultades- dijo, frotándose los ojos con una mano.

- Creo que ve que no es así. Vístase y baje a desayunar.

- ¿Piensa cocinar, enfermo?

- Ya me he bebido la poción. Dudo que siga enfermo luego- le dijo y con eso salió. Hermione se mantuvo mirando la vía que había tomado y bostezando, se levantó para salir de esa habitación.

* * *

Saludos y besos. Culminado.

M&S


	9. Adicto al trabajo

Bueno, acá les dejo más del fan fic. Espero que les guste.

M&S

* * *

**_Adicto al trabajo:_**

Ese nuevo día, significó para ellos, un trabajo masivo en pociones. Tenían que preparar, muestras para las clases del hombre. Además, de probar pociones que Severus reunía desde mucho. En eso estuvieron gran parte de ese día. Apenas, comieron algo y continuaron trabajando. Hermione, casi volvía a resbalarse, pero una vez más, Snape la sostenía.

_Nota de trabajo: Está bien, me ha rescatado de otro moretón en la cabeza._

A mitad de la hora trabajada, Severus y ella subieron para descansar un poco. Mientras Hermione se dejaba caer en el sofá, el hombre buscaba un libro. Al verlo con detalle, era un libro sobre pociones.

¿Qué ese hombre, no hacía otra cosa que trabajar y trabajar? Hermione se levantó lentamente y se detuvo frente a él. Snape, seguía pasando las hojas, ignorándola.

- Granger, me tapa la luz- dijo y Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

- Profesor Snape, creo que debería descansar del trabajo- se quejó ella con un suspiro. Severus, alzó la cabeza y con una sonrisa, regresó a su lectura ocacional.

- Tengo mucho que hacer, para ponerme a descansar como usted.

- ¿Qué ha dicho?

_Nota de descanso: el profesor Snape, es formalmente, un adicto al trabajo. Pero, eso es solucionable._

Hermione negó con la cabeza y le quitó el libro de las manos con un suave movimiento. Snape, la observó como un dragón a punto de lanzarle una llamarada, de fuego intenso.

- ¡Qué atrevida es Granger! ¡Devuélvame el libro!

- No, hasta se relaje y deje de pensar en trabajar.

- ¡Ese no es su problema! ¡Si no me lo devuelve voy a..!

- ¿A descontarme puntos? No estamos en Hogwarts.

Severus le dio la razón a Hermione y entonces, no le dijo nada. Con una sonrisa suave, ella colocaba el libro a un lado y trataba de hacerlo salir de esa casa. El profesor, se rehusaba a hacerle caso, por más que ella se lo pidiera. Hermione negó y se rindió cuando lo hacía en su tercer intento.

Estando en el sofá, Severus pasaba muy cerca de ella. Con una sonrisa suave, le mostraba que tenía otro libro y que pensaba seguir trabajando y trabajando. Ella, negó con la cabeza y se levantó del sofá. Al levantarse, Hermione se llevó la mesita de noche que estaba allí y el libro que estaba allí, también mordía.

- ¿Por qué, todas estas cosas muerden?- chilló con desespero. Severus, haló el libro para quitárselo. Hermione observó su herida mano con cierto recelo.

- Es un libro confiscado, que va a ser devuelto- dijo Snape y Hermione se colocó un poco de vendaje en la mano, que Snape le otorgaba- Lo siento, estaba en un mal lugar.

_" Nota a mordiscos: Una disculpa, eso vale"_

Hermione no dijo nada y terminó en su habitación. Con un suspiro, intentaba sostener algo y se le caía. Mientras estaba allí, observó al profesor Snape y no se lo pudo creer. El hombre, le traía una bandeja con comida.

La dejó sobre la cama y Hermione se preguntó, si era un espejismo y se frotó los ojos. Severus observó su gesto con mucha curiosidad y ella, no pudo evitar suspirar ante lo que sucedía. El profesor Snape, trayéndole el alimento.

- No se acostumbre- le dijo y le entregó un tenedor- ¿Lo puede sostener?

_"Nota hambrienta: lo que faltaría, es que te dé, de comer"_

Hermione lo intentó, pero no tuvo éxito. Con una mueca de dolor, dejaba caer el tenedor sobre la cama. Severus suspiró y entendió, lo que debía hacer, gracias al libro mordisqueador.

- Abra la boca, Granger.

_" Nota urgente: ¡El profesor Snape me dará de comer!"_

- Creo, que podré hacerlo sola- dijo ella, pero Snape negó con la cabeza.

- Abra la boca, Granger, se lo estoy diciendo.

Ella, tuvo que obedecer y en muy poco tiempo, observó como Snape le daba de comer. No hacía más que eso, como si ella esperara algo diferente. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella trataba de agradecérselo. El profesor, ni siquiera se inmutaba ante las acciones que demostraba su rostro.

- ¿Quiere la bebida?- le preguntó y Hermione asintió. Eso al menos, sí lo podía sostener con la mano libre. Su izquierda.

Snape, esperó a que terminara de beberse el contenido en el vaso y retiró la vajilla. Hermione soltó un hondo suspiro, al verlo irse y se sintió exhausta de tanto contener la respiración. ¡Eso había sido bastante particular!

- Bien, Hermione, te suceden muchas cosas extrañas en esta casa.

Esa noche, Hermione estaba descansando en la cama. Severus pasaba, verificando que estuviera bien. Ella afirmaba que había podido vestirse, por fortuna y, cepillarse los dientes. Por supuesto, eso requirió de mucho esfuerzo. Snape, asintió en silencio y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar al fin.

- ¡Buenas noches, profesor Snape!- gritó ella desde su habitación.

- Buenas noches, Granger- le dijo él, en el pasillo. Hermione suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama. Su cuaderno de notas, pronto estaría a rebozar de sus comentarios, si las cosas seguían como estaban.__

* * *

_A medias, luego culmino. Saludos y besos._

_M&S_


	10. Soñador

La tardanza más grande, luego de "Un verdadero Snape". Espero, que les guste de todas formas. Mis saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

**_Soñador:_**

Ese fin de semana, Hermione estaba aburrida en el salón. Severus Snape, reorganizaba cajas y cajas de frascos de pociones, por un orden que ella no conocía. No la dejaba ayudar, aunque sus manos no servían para mucho. De todas formas, ella insistía en serle de utilidad al hombre. De tanto insistir, Severus le pedía que rellenara informes, con lo que había. Sólo, debía encerrar en un círculo, lo que había en la caja y lo que no. Luego, debía escribir cartas para los pedidos.

Hermione pasó largo rato, rellenando círculos con los frascos existentes y los que no. A un lado, colocaba los que estaban por terminarse, los que había que pedir y los que, faltaban. Snape, corroboraba su lista y algunas veces, ella cometía errores por ella y por culpa de él mismo. Se revisaron las cajas, un par de veces más, antes de poder descansar.

Mientras descansaban, Hermione había decidido leer otro libro. Había sustraído un curioso librillo de color café. Estaba desgastado y parecía muy antiguo. Bueno, media casa de Snape, era antigua.

Diario de vida, se llamaba. Hermione, comenzó a leer el libro y notó que era una linda historia de amor. Miró el libro una y otra vez y se preguntó, si Snape leía cosas como esas. Al abrirlo y acariciar sus páginas, detrás de una de ellas, que estaba pegada por el pasar del tiempo, se desprendió una notita.

_"Con amor, Lily. Para que no sientas la soledad de las noches"_

Lily. Bueno, no se extrañaba de encotnrarse cosas como esas. Miró el libro una vez más y se preguntó si Snape lo utilizaba, o simplemente lo había dejado en aquel librero. Su respuesta, llegaba pronto, cuando Severus, observaba el libro que había tomado.

- ¿Dónde encontró eso?

- En la biblioteca- dijo ella, mirándolo con cierta confusión.- ¿Qué es?

El profesor, se lo quitó de las manos y suspirando, lo regresó a su lugar, con mucho cuidado como si se fuera a romper. Hermione entendió, que sí era muy valioso para él y no debía inmiscuírse.

- Fue un regalo. Bueno, intuyo que ya sabe eso- le espetó y Hermione, no pudo negarse.

- Parece, que fue muy importante.

- Su última conversación conmigo- dijo él, más bien, confesó- Estaba, enfadada por que me había convertido en mortífago. Esperaba, que me enviaran a la cárcel y ese libro, me haría compañía.

Hermione meditó lo que el hombre afirmaba y suspiró, pensando en la expresión de Lily. Severus, permaneció en silencio y entendió que le había comentado demasiado. Esbozó una sonrisa escueta y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Lo anotará?- le preguntó y ella, negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Debería? Eso, es muy personal- le dijo y Severus, no le contestó.

Esa confesión, abrió una especie de momento entre ellos. Con una sonrisa, ella observaba a Snape, revisar ese viejo libro que ella había sacado y fue entonces cuando entendió, que lo cuidaba y revisaba, cada vez que podía. Que soñaba con un regreso de algo, que no volvería a encontrar en un futuro próximo. Nadie, podría igual a Hermione en su corazón. Supuso.

Mientras le observaba, Severus alzó la cabeza y la contempló a ella, mientras miraba el libro con fijación. Se levantó y lo colocó entre sus manos. Hermione no entendió el gesto, pero esperó a que él se lo explicara.

- Lo puede leer, siempre y cuando, lo cuide- le mencionó y ella sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

- Lo cuidaré como si fuera mío- le dijo.

- Pues, me alegro por eso- le comentó Snape y desapareció por la cocina, hacia sus laboratorios privados.

Al leerlo, notó que estaba lleno de tachaduras y de reescripciones de sus palabras. Entonces, entendió lo que era. Era el diario de Lily y Severus, en un momento de su vida. Eso, era violar mucha privacidad. Lo cerró y decidió descubrir algunas de esas cosas, preguntándolo. En realidad, no tenía interés de inmiscuírse en lo que no le correspondía.

- Este libro, no es para mí- mencionó, dejándolo en la mesa.

No volvió a hablar con el profesor. Con una sonrisa, estaba ella, cocinando algo. Severus regresó tiempo después y observó lo que ella había preparado. Lo había dejado en la mesa y había colocado una pequeña notita.

- Para que le haga compañía a su estómago- leyó y una sonrisa natural, se mostró en su cetrino rostro.

La cena, estuvo tan tranquila como ella pensó que sería. Al terminar la cena, colocó la vajilla en el lugar correspondiente y pretendía subir hacia su habitación, cuando observó a Snape, que pensaba con mucha calma y miraba a la nada. Hermione se detuvo y negó con la cabeza. Recordó la vieja experiencia, al despertarlo.

- Granger, buenas noches- le dijo de la nada y Hermione, se sorprendió abiertamente. Con una sonrisa a medias, ella le correspondió el amable gesto, tan atípico.

- Buenas noches para usted, profesor. Espero, que descanse._

* * *

_

_Saludos y besos._

_M&S_


	11. Apasionado

Espero que les guste. Mis saludos y besos a los lectores y visitantes.

M&S

* * *

**_Apasionado:_**

Gracias a la mordedura de aquel libro, Hermione seguía siendo un tanto inútil. El profesor, miraba su mano y notaba que estaban mejorando. Con una sonrisa suave, ella esperaba curarse pronto. Ese día, el profesor estaba en su laboratorio. Bien, estaría aburrida por un rato bastante largo. No podía trabajar con él.

_Nota de recuperación: Muy pronto, moriré de aburrimiento. Sin duda alguna, el profesor vigila que nada malo ocurra conmigo, pero me pregunto si es que desea que no toque nada._

Ella, bajó las escaleras con mucho cuidado y le observó trabajar. Con un suspiro, observaba, lo metódico que era y lo dedicado al trabajo que podía llegar a ser. ¡Cómo le apasionaba, tener la mente ocupada!

- Granger, sé que está allí parada.

- ¿¡Cómo...!?

- Los vidrios, son refractarios...

Ella se miró en el estante de vidrio, donde el hombre solía guardar sus pócimas y maldijo mentalmente. Bueno, en realidad, estaba muy aburrida y no sabía qué más hacer, aparte de envejecer en ese sofá.

- Quiero ayudar.

- ¿Con esa mano así? Sería más lo que rompería, que lo que ayudaría.

_Nota con mirada asesina: Ese comentario está muy malintencionado. ¿Por qué, no se deja morder por un libro de ese estilo y verifica si duele o no? Yo hasta lo puedo morder._

Asintió en silencio y regresó al salón. Con un quejido de frustración, se dejó caer en el sofá y contempló a la nada, como una tonta. Mientras meditaba, escuchó que los pasos de Snape se hacían ligeramente distantes. ¿Acaso, habían más espacios como el laboratorio? Bueno, eso ya no le incumbía.

Estando en la planta superior, escuchaba una delicada música. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a caminar lentamente, hacia el lugar de origen de la dichosa melodía. Parecía ser, otro sótano. El profesor estaba allí dentro y el profesor... ¡El profesor tocaba el piano! ¡El profesor tenía un piano en su hogar!

_Nota con notas musicales: ¡El profesor Snape, es pianista! ¡Tiene un piano! Bueno, con eso toca... ¡Es pianista!_

Sonaba melancólica, así que se imaginaba que estaba pensando en Lily. Con un suspiro, se sentó en la pequeña escalera, a escucharle tocar. Lo hacía con una finesa increíble. Un toque tan suave, que la hipnotizaba con aquella dulce melodía que emergía de sus dedos. Estaba tan concentrado. Se le veía tan apasionado, tan dedicado como a sus pociones. Era, como si acariciara el cuerpo de Lily. ¡Se sonrojó al pensar, semejante locura!

Sin saberlo siquiera, había caminado hacia el profesor y lo miraba con mucho cuidado. Estaba tan cerca, que la melodía le hipnotizaba con mucha facilidad. ¡Sonaba tan relajante y triste a la vez! Para cuando terminaba y alzaba la cabeza, Hermione le miraba con mucha atención. Sin duda, nunca hubiera pensado eso de él.

- Veo que le gusta, lo que compongo. Granger...

- ¿¡Lo compone usted, profesor!?

- Sí. Yo lo compongo. Le componía canciones a Lily Evans- dijo y la miró, cuando sus labios se despegaban por la sorpresa- y le agradecería, que no anotara eso.

- No tendría sentido. ¡Es magnífico! ¡Escribe tan bien..!

- Pues supongo que, gracias por el cumplido- musitó y la miró de reojo- Granger, ¿Por qué está tan roja?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Severus, movía su mano hasta su frente y lo suponía. Ella, estaba enferma también. Le había transmitido su enfermedad.

- Debe recostarse. Está enferma...

- ¡Pero yo me siento fantástica. Además, oírlo tocar!

- Debe recostarse...- le desafió Snape y ella, se tambaleó ligeramente- Por eso, debe hacerlo.

Muy pronto, la dejaba en la cama. Estaba hirviendo en fiebre y él, traía una de sus mágicas pociones para curar. Ella sonreía, mientras él le hacía bebérsela. Ella estaba tan sorprendida, tan a gusto...

- ¿Oírme tocar?- preguntó, tomándole el pulso- ¡Granger, usted está enferma!

- Solo quiero oírle tocar un poco...

No dijo nada más y simplemente salió de aquella habitación. Con un suspiro, ella escuchaba la melodía que se emitía de aquel misterioso y nuevo salón que había descubierto. Escuchó música por un corto instante, ya que se había dormido con ella. Era, fantástica.

Despertó al poco tiempo y se levantó de la cama. No quería quedarse allí para siempre. Continuó su camino y estaba muy exhausta. Aquel piano, le llamaba tanto la atención. LLegó hasta el y se detuvo a contemplarlo, a acariciar sus teclas. Allí, el profesor componía esa exquisita melodía que emergía...

- ¿¡Qué hace aquí dentro!?

- Me siento bien y quisiera...- confesó, pero su cuerpo amenzaba con caerse. Severus, caminó hacia ella con violencia y la sostuvo. Ella, cayó estrepitosamente sobre sus teclas.

- Lo siento, el piano.

- ¡Granger, delira!

- Oigo su música en mí...

- Está delirando- dijo y era cierto. Ella, deliraba. la fiebre era bastante fuerte.

- Profesor...- Hermione, caía en la inconciencia, entre sus brazos. La tendió sobre la cama y la contempló por un corto instante. Permanecía mirándola y por un momento, acometió una locura. Una sensación muy particular le sobrecogió. Se inclinó lentamente y le dio un suave beso.

- Buenas noches, Granger.

En realidad nunca fue pianista y nunca cayó en las teclas. Había caído en muchas botellas y frascos de pociones. Ella creía oír melodías y haberlo escuchado de él. Pero lo que sí fue real, fue ese pequeño beso de despedida; para que tuviera un buen sueño. Quizas..


	12. Protector

Yo, continúo por estos lares. Les dejo mis saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

**_Protector:_**

Parecía preocupado. La observaba, mientras su fiebre no disminuía. Estaba realmente enferma. Colocó su mano sobre su cabeza y miró su aspecto. Estaba pálida y a la vez; enrojecida. Sus mejillas se encendían lentamente. La fiebre estaba en su punto más álgido.

La contempló con un suspiro suave y procedió a medirle la temperatura una vez más. Mientras colocaba su mano en su frente, sus ojos vibraron lentamente. Ella, despertaba.

- Finalmente despierta. ¿le gustó mi música?- dijo, con una sonrisa escueta. Ella no captó el mensaje.

- ¿Música?- preguntó.

- Sí, usted deliraba y creía, que yo tocaba el piano...- le dijo y ella esbozó una sonrisa suave. Con un suspiro, Snape se levantaba y le indicaba que le traería algo de comer. Que debía permanecer en aquella cama.

_Nota enferma: Siento que estoy muriendo, por la enfermedad. Me duele hasta el aura y el asunto es, que no sé dónde está o si existe semejante cosa. _

Se había levantado, aunque el hombre le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Caminaba lentamente y todo se veía con formas mareantes y colores molestos. Con un suspiro de agotamiento, ella se sostenía de los muebles, para seguir adelante. Ella deseaba ayudarle. No quería ser la carga de su profesor de pociones. Mientras caminaba, dio un paso en falso y supuso que caería.

Dos fuertes brazos, la sostuvieron y su cabeza vino a reposar en un largo torso. Cerró sus ojos y permaneció allí, incapaz de abrirlos. La luz del sol, hería su vista. Severus, podía sentir su cuerpo cálido. Muy cálido.

- ¿¡En qué pensaba, Granger?- espetó y ella inclinó la cabeza. Los gritos, le lastimaban.

- Por favor, no me grite...- suspiró y Snape, insistía con su pregunta- Quería ayudarle. No quiero ser inútil y una carga...

- Será una carga hasta que se recupere y pueda hacerse valer. No puede cambiar eso- le confesó el hombre y ella, no continuó hablando. Su cuerpo descansaba en el de su profesor de pociones. Había hecho un movimiento violento para atraparla, ahora debía preguntarse si podría caminar.- Regresará a la cama...

Caminó con ella, sin liberarla y la ayudó a recostarse. Antes de que terminara de recostarse, a medio intento, ambos se miraron. Ella, estaba atenta. Le miraba con concentración. Ella sonreía y él, no podía entenderlo.

- Gracias, profesor- le dijo y acercó su rostro al suyo, para darle un pequeño beso de agradecimiento. La miró recostarse y darle la espalda. La cobijó y permaneció mirándola. Ella, le había dado un beso. Bueno, recordaba su pasado beso; pero ese provenía de ella y sus decisiones. Ya se imaginaba la nota que redactaría.

_Nota ilusoria: Besé al profesor. No sé, si fue una ilusión o simple delirio personal. Tengo tanto que agradecerle, que simplemente tomé una acción deliberadamente y la hice realidad._

Permaneció sentado a su lado, hasta que supuso que dormía. Su respiración era relajada y lenta. La miró y acomodó las sábanas, de tal forma que quedasen en el lugar perfecto. Las cortinas de su habitación, terminó por cerrarlas con un movimiento suave. Necesitaba descansar para curarse del todo.

- La veré después, supongo- le dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación- No debe levantarse de la cama...

Tiempo después, estaba leyendo en el salón. Parecía que Hermione, dormiría hasta el día siguiente y él, tendría que esperar para saber de su condición. Con un suspiro suave, pensaba irse a la cama, cuando escuchó un ruidillo. Parecía provenir del baño. Caminó hacia ese lugar, para confirmar lo que sospechaba.

Era ella y emergía del baño, con un rostro característico. Estaba mareada, tal cual lo estuvo él cuando se sintió enfermo. ¿Es que acaso, debían compartir hasta las enfermedades? la contempló, mientras se sostenía el abdómen y trataba de caminar; sosteniéndose de las paredes. Caminó hasta ella, para asistirle.

- ¿Qué le sucede, Granger?

- No me siento muy bien- le dijo ella. Severus, sostuvo su cuerpo y le ayudó a llegar hasta la habitación. Su cuarto, estaba muy lejos del suyo y ella, podía ponerse peor en cualquier momento. Bien, compartir habitación, era una técnica poco aconsejable, pero no tenía más alternativas. Se sentó en la silla que hacía juego con la cómoda y la contempló.

- Me quedaré esta noche. De todas formas, no habrá virus que regrese a mi cuerpo.

- Una poción...- le pidió ella y Severus, asintió en silencio.

- En cuanto sepa, qué le aqueja, le entregaré una- ella asintió y él, continuó mirándola- parece ser la misma enfermedad, así que es problable que le de una cura; muy pronto.

- Buenas noches, profesor. Espero, que duerma bien en su cama.

- No me moveré.

- No debe permanecer allí, sentado.

- No permaneceré aquí, sentado- le dijo y ella, le miró con sorpresa- dormiré junto a usted, Granger...

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero señor, la enfermedad...!

- Ya le dije lo que pienso hacer. Buenas noches.


	13. Aún sonríe

Terminado ^^

M&S

* * *

**_Aún sonríe:_**

Su mirada, se enfocaba en la joven que estaba durmiendo adelante de él. Estaba caliente y lo sabía, por como la cama se calentaba bajo su cuerpo. Se levantó y buscó un poco de agua. Colocó sobre su cabeza un pañuelo húmedo. Esperaba, que fuera la misma enfermedad que él había padecido hacía unos días. La miró con un gesto de concentración. Hermione, necesitaba esa poción. Se levantó de nuevo y caminó hasta su habitación. Estando a oscuras se golpeó uno de sus pies con la cama. Maldijo internamente y siguió caminando. Encendió la luz de su escritorio y con los ojos exhaustos, buscó la poción. La encontró en unos minutos. Se regresó a la habitación y la observó con los ojos abiertos, tratando de dormir. Se sentó en la cama y destapó la pócima.

- Bébala y veremos si funciona- suspiró aquel hombre y Hermione asintió, confusa. Se sentó trabajosamente y comenzó a beber la poción con mucha calma. Le entregó el recipiente vacío y se acostó nuevamente. Le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos. Lo imaginaba, estaba muy cansada. Sin decir nada, regresó a su posición en la cama y la miró por un pequeño instante, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

En la mañana, fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Hermione, había perdido esa tonalidad rojiza que le daba la indicación, de que tenía fiebre. Seguía dormida y parecía que estaba mucho mejor. Viendo su trabajo finalizado, se levantó y pretendía salirse de la habitación. Hermione, comenzaba a despertarse con mucha parsimonia.

- Buenos días...- sonrió y él le correspondió con un suave y casi imperceptible "Buenos días". Ella, se sentó en la cama y él, pudo comprobar que se sentía mejor.

- Prepararé...

- El desayuno, sí.

_Nota mañanera: Las cosas mejoraron enormemente. Yo me curé gracias a una pócima y el profesor Snape, se cura estando a mi lado. Un momento, eso sonó muy extraño... Táchate..._

Hermione bajó a desayunar con una sonrisa. Snape, había servido en su plato, una gran cantidad de comida. Supuso, que ella necesitaba alimentarse mejor para salir, de esa enfermedad. Aunque, ella ya sentía que no la tenía.

- Gracias- dijo, pero él no le contestó. Se sentó a lo lejos- ¿Y qué hará hoy?

- ¿Qué haré hoy?- repitió y la miró- Ordenaré más pociones que me faltan. ¿Por qué quiere saberlo, Granger?

- ¿Puedo ayudar?

- No lo sé. No sé si está en condiciones de asistirme- meditó el hombre- pero podría quizá, hacer una excepción...

- ¿En qué, señor?

- Podríamos ir a caminar un rato- dijo y ella, sonrió levemente.

- Me parece estupendo.

Hermione y Snape, se encontraban en las afueras de aquel vecindario. En el mismo parque, en el mismo banco y bajo "casi" la misma conversación. Solo, que había una pequeña variante. Hermione, le había dado un pequeño beso de agradecimiento. Eso, mejoraba o empeoraba las cosas. Cual fuera, el caso.

Severus se mantuvo allí, sentado. A Hermione le encantaba estar en aquel lugar, pero su ideal de diversión no era estar sentada, viéndole la cara a aquel hombre. Con un suspiro suave, se levanto y se detuvo junto a Snape. Nevaría muy pronto y ella, estaba deseosa de mirarla caer. Sostuvo su mano y le animó a seguirla. Snape, no dijo nada y prefirió descubrirlo al hacerlo.

Había un pequeño parque y niños jugando. El barrio pobre de Snape, parecía tan o más feliz que muchos de los modernos y ricos lugares de Inglaterra. Las copas de los árboles, comenzaban a sostener los primeros trozos de nieve y las ardillas blancas, comenzarían a recoger su alimento para hibernar.

- Hola amiguita- dijo Hermione, agachándose, para mirar a una ardilla que se detuvo cerca de ella- ¡Oh, quieres esto!- dijo sacando una nuez que estaba debajo de su pie- Buen olfato.

- ¿Dónde consiguió eso?- preguntó Snape, mirándola con mucha impresión.

- No lo sé, quizá alguien se la dio. ¿No le parece linda?- dijo, dándole la pequeña nuéz- Toma y no vuelvas a perderla ¿Entendido?

- No le va a responder- dijo Snape con sarcasmo.

- Ya sé- sonrió ella- pero son tan lindas.

- ¿Vinimos a ver ardillas?- preguntó Snape con cierta incomodidad y ella, negó con la cabeza.

- No, vinimos a ver eso...- señaló al final, un grupo de árboles que empezaban a cobijarse con un manto delicado de nieve. Los niños, corrían alrededor de él y jugaban con la poca nieve que estaba en aquel suelo verduzco.

- Se enfermará de nuevo, Granger...

- No. Por que para eso estarán las pociones. Acompáñeme... ¡Por favor!

Severus caminó con ella y se detuvo cerca de una fuente. Seguramente el agua estaría helada. Pensaba esas necedades, mientras Hermione contemplaba la nieve que comenzaba a caer sobre el ángel de esa fuente. Sonriente, observó a los niños que hacían bolas de nieve. Sin quererlo, una de ellas impactó con el hombro de su profesor de pociones. Desgraciadamente, eso significaba una riña para los niños. Severus, no sabía ser feliz ni niño por diez minutos.

- Profesor, no vaya a ser tan malo con ellos. Solo están jugando.

- ¿Malo?- dijo, sacudiéndose la nieve del hombro- aparte de estar cubierto de nieve, soy ¿malo?

- No está cubierto de nieve. Solo un poquito y yo...- pero Hermione dejó de hablar, cuando una bola de nieve le golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza- ¡Bueno, esto es una guerra!

- ¿Ahora ve de qué hablo?- sonrió Snape a medias y Hermione se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Quién lanzó esa bola de...?- preguntó, pero una rebotó en su cara y ella, llevó una mano al rostro para limpiarse- ¿Nieve?

Había un pequeño niño que reía, mientras corría a lo lejos. Hermione le miró con dedicación y luego, decidió ir tras él. Snape, se llevó una mano al rostro y se dio golpes con ella. ¿Podía ser, Hermione, más infantil? La miró, mientras ella corría y le arrojaba nieve al pequeño. Mientras corrían, Hermione pisó en falso y se resbaló de una forma aparatosa. Severus se dijo, que estaba conviviendo con un bebé. Caminó hacia ella, mientras ella trataba de levantarse, pero patinaba en el suelo. Le tendió la mano y ella, gustosa, quiso tomarla. Desgraciadamente, la hierba estaba húmeda y se llevó a Snape con ella. El hombre la miró estando en el suelo. ¡Qué ironía con Granger!

- ¿Ahora, cómo nos paramos?- dijo ella, intentando moverse. Snape no dijo nada e intentó hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, se volvió a resbalar y al segundo intento de Hermione, apoyándose en su brazo, resbaló de nuevo. Hermione, no pudo evitar reírse.

- Deje de sostenerse de mí y quizá, nos levantemos.

Severus hizo lo que predicaba, pero no sucedió, solo le cayó encima a Hermione. Ella, seguía riéndose y eso, le exasperaba en alto grado. Ella le miró, bajo su pesado cuerpo y dio un suspiro.

- Bueno, ¿Entonces esperamos hasta la primavera?

- Deje de decir tonterías...- dijo, mirándola- Ahora, no se mueva...

- Profesor, ¿Sabe qué?

- ¿Qué?

- Está encima de mí. No es que quiera quejarme otra vez, pero ¿no es un poco comprometedor que...?

- Cállese Granger- dijo y ella, no pudo evitar reírse- ¿Y ahora qué le causa gracia?

- ¿Por qué está imaginando cosas? ¡Mire su cara!- dijo y Snape, frunció el ceño.

- Yo no estoy imaginando cosas...

- Bueno, pues yo sí- dijo y él, se sorprendió fuertemente. Ella ladeó la cabeza.

_Nota en el suelo ¡llena de nieve!: Estás a punto de hacer una barbaridad estúpida. Prepárate para las consecuencias. Uno, uno, dos, tres y cuatro... _

Hermione ladeó nuevamente la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Snape, permaneció en silencio, mirando su mano, que estaba unida a la de ella, en un intento de levantarse. Tenía las piernas de Hermione, a cada lado de las suyas y casi podía dejarse caer sobre ella y aplastarle. Ella no dejó de sonreírle.

- No nos vamos a parar. Vamos a tener que rodar...

- Ya le dije que deje de decir tonterías...

- ¿Sabe algo profesor?

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias de todos modos, por intentar ayudarme- dijo y alzó la cabeza. Con una sonrisa suave, le dio otro ínfimo beso- Es por si morimos acá, bañados en nieve.

- No sea tonta, Granger- dijo y le pareció, que sonreiría una vez más.

Al regresar a casa, ninguno habló de lo ocurrido. Pararse fue un dilema existencial. Simplemente, Severus se sentó en el húmedo césped y se levantó lentamente. Hermione lo imitó y luego de unos minutos, estuvieron de pie. Hermione suspiró, sintiéndose libre de poder transitar. Recordó lo que había hecho y sonrió como tonta. un beso si no se paraban.

Pero se pararon...


	14. ¿Apasionado por el arte?

Bien, terminé el anterior y traje uno completo, para dedicárselo a Pixel. Que me persigue, para que actualice jeje. Saludos y besos para todos. Espero les guste

M&S

* * *

**_¿Le apasiona el arte?:_**

Hermione suspiraba, dormía plácidamente. La estancia en esa casa, ya comenzaba a resultar divertida. Inspiró, levantándose de la cama, con un gesto de felicidad. Antes se aburría a muerte, ahora simplemente estaba comenzando a adaptarse a las circunstancias. Con una sonrisa suave, caminó hacia el salón. Snape leía el periódico y el desayuno estaba en la mesa. Hermione caminó hacia la misma y se sentó junto a él.

- Buenos días, profesor Snape.

- Buenos días, Granger. Será mejor que termine eso, antes de que se enfríe.

- Sí, señor.

Al terminar el desayuno, Hermione aseó la cocina, mientras Severus la observaba. Parecía que estaba recuperada de su enfermedad. Con una sonrisa suave, Hermione se secaba el sudor de la frente, mientras restregaba todo el lugar. Aunque Severus no encontraba fallo en eso, se detuvo junto a ella y negó con la cabeza.

- No está aquí, para hacer limpieza en mi hogar.

- Quiero ayudarle en algo.

- Se cansará y terminará tan sucia como la cocina.

_Nota con burbujas de jabón: Se preocupa por mí. ¿Se preocupa?_

- Está bien, aunque ya está terminado- dijo ella, secándose las manos- ¿Desde cuándo no limpia esto?

- Es un asunto muy complicado. Salga de allí- dijo, cuando ella tenía la cabeza metida en el horno- A no ser que...

Ella había movido su cabeza y sin quererlo, se había golpeado con el mismo. Sacó la cabeza y se sobó la misma, mientras Severus negaba con la cabeza.

- Se golpeé con algo.

Al poco tiempo, ella estaba en el salón. Miraba la completa colección, que Severus Snape, mantenía en sus repisas. Con una sonrisa, encontró algo muy llamativo. "Historias mitológicas, de las criaturas mágicas". Suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras miraba la cubierta del libro y se imaginaba todo lo que iba a encontrar en el. Mientras que Severus, leía sobre fórmulas de pociones, aún no estudiadas en su totatildad. Nuevos hallzgos.

Pasaron largo tiempo leyendo. Muy pronto, Hermione sintió que se aburría. Miró a una sirena en el libro y le pareció muy bella. Mientras miraba, recordó que tenía entre sus piernas, el cuadernillo y la pluma. Por una razón, sintió un curioso deseo de dibujar a la sirena. Suspiró y se sentó, acomodándose en el sofá. Severus, la contempló con curiosidad.

Intentaba dibujarla, estaba distraida. Estando en ello, Sintió una sombra sobre el papel y alzó la cabeza. Su profesor o ex profesor, la contemplaba y a lo que estaba haciendo. Ella sonrió y dejó de dibujar.

- Esa mano está algo dispareja, en comparación con la otra- le confesó, tomando la libreta. Hermione quiso quitársela, pero estaba en desventaja, ya que él estaba de pie y era más alto- Sería algo como...

- Profesor...Devuélvamelo.

- No. Si va a hacer algo, hágalo bien- dijo, bajando el cuadernillo, para que ella mirara. Creo que así está mejor.

- ¿Dibuja?

- En mis ratos libres. Dibujo las recetas. Considero que así es más fácil de clasificar y de seguir para todo aquel que...- se detuvo, mirando a Hermione, que estaba muy interesada- sí, dibujo.

- ¡Tiene que enseñarme!

- ¿Debería?

- ¡Sí, por favor! Siempre he querido aprender a dibujar algo.

Severus meditó. De todas formas, ¿Qué tenía que perder? Aparte de su tiempo. Con una sonrisa suave, Hermione inspiró y meditó también. Aprender a dibujar siempre había sido su sueño. Dejando a un lado los estudios y el ser alguien productivo, en la vida. Pero le fascinaban las artes plásticas y todo lo relacionado con ello. Resultaba particular, que Snape supiera dibujar.

- ¿Alguna vez, señor...Dibujó a Lily Evans?

El hombre, se heló en su lugar e inspiró con fuerza. Quizá había ido muy lejos, con su duda y estaba comenzando a ponerse ligeramente nerviosa, ante su expresión de concentración.

_Nota por idiota: ¿Por qué arruinas el momento, con tus dudas necias? Ya entiendes por qué Ron, te fastidia tanto?_

- Solo una vez, pero nunca se lo enseñé. Estaba en clase. Aburrido y la miré. La dibujé en mi cuaderno y luego, arranqué la hoja.

- ¿Por qué nunca se lo mostró?

- No lo sé. ¿Miedo tal vez? No haga tantas preguntas.

- Lo lamento. Pero ha de dibujar muy bien. Seguramente, es un retrato hermoso.

- ¿Quiere verlo? Ya que pregunta tanto.

- ¡Oh, por supuesto!

Severus desapareció de aquel salón, por un rato. Hermione se mordía el labio, preguntándose, qué iba a mostrarle. Supuso que le arruinaba la vida, haciéndole pensar en ella una y otra vez. Con un suspiro suave, Severus puso en sus manos, el dibujo que ya estaba amarillento y ligeramente descolorido, con el paso del tiempo. Lo conservaba intacto.

Al abrirlo, se sorprendió del parecido entre la madre de Harry y el dibujo. Había cuidado cada detalle que pudo. En ese dibujo, lily estaba escribiendo algo. Supuso, que por el ángulo, él estaba a un lado de ella. Sonrió suavemente y Snape, la miró.

- Es muy lindo. Ojalá yo pudiera dibujar así.

- Si practica, puede conseguirlo.

- No seré tan buena, como usted.

- Es cierto, pero logrará algo. Le enseñaré, si tanto quiere conseguir eso.


	15. Tiene miedo

Otro capítulo más. Allí te va Pixel y a todos los lectores, con cariño. Saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

**_Tiene miedo:_**

Lo miraba, mientras dormía en el sofá. De verdad ¿No tenía otro lugar en el que irse a dormir? Su cama por ejemplo. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró, intentando entenderle. Realmente comenzaba a preocuparle, el hecho de que durmiera tan pocas horas y simplemente pareciera sonámbulo por toda la casa, buscando qué hacer para entretenerse. Eso podía cambiar.

Despertó al poco tiempo. Sudaba frío y tenía una curiosa expresión. El rostro pálido y aventajado por la edad. Sonrió ella, cuando la miró e inspiró suavemente.

- Granger...- dijo y ella sonrió más aún- ¿Podría venir un momento?

Se acercó a él. Era apenas las nueve de la noche, no era tan tarde. Pero se había dormido, clasificando muestras. Su eterno trabajo. Ella se sentó a su lado, en el sofá y lo miró.

- ¿Quiere hablar?

_Nota curiosa: Está nervioso, quiere que hablemos. _

- Claro. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Hermione escuchó su pesadilla y suspiró. Supuso que le ocurría casi siempre. El fantasma de sus fracasos en la vida o de los juicios inconclusos acerca de lo que creían de él. Inspiró suavemente, mirándolo con mucho detalle. Su expresión cambiaba al encontrarse ante algún temor, sentirse descubierto.

No era el típico Snape. Era otra cosa. Algo que no tenía nombre.

- Pues, debería dejar de preocuparse por eso- le dijo ella y Snape no le contestó- Ella era una gran persona, una gran mujer. Ella no le haría daño.

- Nunca se lo pregunté- dijo y Hermione sonrió.

- Ella seguro, lo extrañaría. Fue su mejor amigo por un tiempo. ¿Por qué iba a odiarlo?

Severus inspiró y caminó hacia la habitación. Se tumbó sobre la cama, mientras Hermione lo miraba desde el pasillo. Al final de unos minutos, ladeó la cabeza hacia ella y suspiró.

- Granger. ¿Cuando tiene pesadillas...?

- Si le interesa, suelo pensar en algo gracioso que las involucre. Siempre termino riéndome de mis miedos. Buenas noches, profesor Snape.

Hermione suspiró, recostándose en la cama. Esperaba que pudiera dormir, al menos con su mensaje. Con una sonrisa ligera, se dejó llevar por el sueño y sus pensamientos En la mañana le contaría sobre lo que ocurrió en su noche. De resto, lo mejor era irse a dormir.

Al amanecer, miró al profesor Snape. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios y ella quiso preguntarse, por qué. El desayuno estaba en la mesa y ambos comían en silencio.

- ¿De qué sonríe, profesor Snape?

- ¿Sonreía?

- Sí, pasó mucho tiempo sonriendo. ¿Acaso...?

- Solamente recordé algo.

- ¿Sobre el sueño y Lily?

- Sí- dijo, adusto- Pero no es nada de cuidado.

- Pensó en la parte divertida de su pesadilla. Muy bien. Así podrá dormir mejor. Espero.

- Gracias, Granger.

_Nota huevos al tocino: ¡Me agradece algo!_

- Pues, no tiene por qué agradecérmelo.

Severus no dijo nada y Hermione se bajó de la silla, con una especie de gesto feliz. Claro que era agradable, escucharle unas buenas palabras de vez en cuando.

Estaba feliz con eso.

* * *

Hora de dormir. Disculpen. Luego acomodo. Saludos y besos.


	16. Se cree el héroe

_Nuevo capítulo. El otro quedó algo corto, pero la inspiración no me batea desde mucho. Saludos._

* * *

**_Se cree el héroe:_**

Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo del sótano. Organizaba las pociones de Snape, por número y por órden alfabético. A cada letra le asignaba un puesto y el número, la cantidad de frascos que había sobre ella. Sonrió en cuanto su trabajo estaba terminado y todo estaba organizado. Su profesor o ex profesor, estaba preparando la cena. Ese día había ofrecido calamares rebozados. Sonrió, mirando su trabajo perfectamente pulcro y brillante. Hasta que, por supuesto, un movimiento fuerte había sacudido sus cajas y sus repisas organizadas.

Algo ocurría arriba. Subió rápidamente y miró a su alrededor. Por las maldiciones que alguien echaba desde la cocina, supuso qué estaba ocurriendo. Se había quemado con algo y ahora se quejaba como un niño de cuatro años. Lo miró y sonrió, mientras se cubría la mano con un paño grueso y miraba a la cocina, en malos términos.

- No debe ponerse violento con cosas inanimadas, señor Snape.

- Solamente se resbaló el plato y cayó sobre mi muñeca.

Hermione caminó hacia él y miró la quemadura. No era tan grande como esperaba, pero sí se veía ligeramente irritada y algo profunda. Bueno, sin duda tuvo que haber hecho algo, intentar no dejarlo caer.

- ¿Trató de detener la olla?

- Sí. Igual resbaló sobre el plato y cayó en mi muñeca. Supuse que perdería los calamares, así que traté de sostenerla otra vez. Cometí la estúpida torpeza de poner el mango de la sartén hacia mí.

_Nota con pomadas: se preocupó por la comida. No quería que dejásemos de comer. Qué extraño. Aunque se quemó completamente._

Hermione inspiró y con un suspiro, cubrió su mano con hielo. Corrió al sótano y buscó una pomada sanadora. Agradeció que las había etiquetado y catalogado para cada uso específico. Al subir, notó que el profesor seguía cocinando.

¡Qué necio era!

- ¡Pero señor! ¿Cómo quiere que le ayude, si usted continúa cocinando?

- No duele tanto como parece. Puedo con eso.

- Está terrible. Necesita de esta pomada y relajar su mano. Sino, seguramente se le pondrá peor. Permítame ayudarle, yo puedo cocinar si usted quisiera...

- No. Además, Granger, usted no tendría el toque. Mi toque.

Extraño, escuchar a Snape diciendo eso. Suspiró y lo miró cocinar. Se quejaba de vez en cuando, en el momento en que giraba su mano para sazonar los calamares. Pero seguía con aquella terquedad y Hermione lo miraba con un gesto de reproche que él siempre ignoraba. Detestaba que no hiciera caso a sus pedidos.

- Puedo hacerlo solo- le dijo, mientras colocaba la comida en la mesa. Sonrió con malicia, mientras Hermione lo que hacía era mirarle con mucha molestia.

- Sí... claro.

_Nota con calamares rebozados: Se cree el héroe del mundo y sus adyacencias._


	17. Me brinda palabras de aliento

**_Me da palabras de aliento:_**

Estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando lo que acababa de hacer. Todo resultaba mal, en cuanto lo intentaba. Había escrito una carta para Ron, que se había ido de vacaciones y le había escrito. Snape había traído la carta hasta sus manos. Sí. Solo que no podía escribir más de dos líneas sin decir estupideces.

¿Le iba a decir, que la estaba pasando fantástico sin ellos? Bueno, no podía mentir. La estaba pasando muy bien allí dentro y de hecho, poco recordaba sobre el mundo exterior. Resultaba bastante bien, la cercanía que había conseguido con Snape.

Aunque resultara bastante extraño. Pero no quería escribirle sobre eso. Tenía miedo de que él se burlara de ella o se preocupara porque ya se había vuelto loca.

_Nota con nerviosismo: ¿Qué rayos puedo escribir, que no suene desesperado? En verdad no lo estoy. Sí quisiera verlos, pero no puedo responder lo que él me ha dicho. "¿Estás desesperada por salir de allí?" ¿por qué simplemente quiero quedarme una temporada más. Aunque ya tengo muchas anotaciones sobre cómo se vive de forma muggle y de forma mágica, a la vez._

Suspiró y decidió dejar la carta para otro día. Con una sonrisa, notó que Snape caminaba hacia la cocina. Ella le había hecho una pequeña sugerencia. ¿Por qué no, galletas con un poco de miel? Hojuelas con miel también servía. Caminó hacia ella y con un tazón en mano, le otorgó uno. Miró lo que trataba de hacer.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Una carta que planificaba responderle a Ronald. Pero no puedo. Siento que simplemente no puedo mentir y decir, que la he pasado muy mal aquí. Ha sido bastante gratificante de hecho.

Snape sonrió suavemente y tomó la carta de las manos de Hermione. ¿Gratificante? Bueno, no que él supiera. Pero si ella sentía eso... pues bienvenida fuera a eso. Qué importaba. Total.

- Dígale la verdad entonces. Que disfruta estar aquí. Aunque si me lo pregunta, no sé por qué.

- Porque he aprendido tantas cosas. Además, no sé si usted también.

Hermione sonrió suavemente y supuso que sí, que lo mejor era decir la verdad. Con una sonrisa suave, escribió lo que sentía y simplemente lo colocó en la carta.

No tenía por qué mentir. De hecho no mentía.

Esa tarde, miró su dibujo. ¿Por qué no aprendía a dibujar como Snape? ¿Era tan complicado? Negó con la cabeza y se dijo que no podría lograrlo. Que simplemente era pésima.

Soltó el cuadernillo y con una expresión de decepción, miró su obra. Severus que estaba sentado a pocos centímetros, negó con la cabeza y suspiró suavemente.

- Si se rinde ahora. ¿Qué sigue después? El mejor regalo es cuando se hace algo que no se aprendió. Y la mejor forma de tomar algo nuevo, es enfrentándose a él. Haciendo cosas que jamás imaginó.

¿Snape dando palabras de aliento? Qué graciosa idea. Le gustaba de hecho. Lo agradecía.

- Sí, señor.


	18. Severus, puede llorar

A ver, seguimos.

**MariS.**

**

* * *

**

_**Severus, puede llorar**_

Todo el día se dijo que había perdido algo. No encontraba su cuaderno de notas y necesitaba hacer las anotaciones diarias. Estaba por acabar las hojas. Necesitaría de uno nuevo.

Mientras buscaba su cuadernillo, Snape estaba sentado en su cama. Miraba a la nada en su habitación, que era poca puesto que tenía una gran cantidad de cosas. libros, pócimas, escritos. plumas y tinteros. Una percha para su lechuza.

Pero estaba mirando a nada. A ninguna parte.

Continuó su camino y buscó bajo la cama, bajo el colchón de la cama. En todas partes. Entonces, mientras buscaba, recordó que había dejado algo en el baño. Se había duchado y recordó que tenía algo en las manos. Quizá era su cuaderno.

Mientras lo tomaba, le pareció que Snape llevaba mucho tiempo dentro de su habitación. Al salir, volvió a verlo sentado allí, sin hacer nada. Entonces, algo ocurría. Caminó hacia él, con un suspiro. Cerró la puerta en silencio y con una sonrisa amable, se detuvo frente a él.

- Señor... ¿quiere salir al parque? Quizá le haga bien. No sé, ya el frío se ha ido y podemos...

Severus negó con la cabeza y ella, se preguntó si había hecho o dicho algo malo. Miró a su alrededor y notó que Snape siquiera había mirado las muestras que ella había etiquetado o había anotado sus propiedades, que ella le había copiado en un borrador. No había hecho nada de lo que el día anterior se había propuesto.

¿Estaba enfermo acaso? Se preocupaba por su actitud. Tomó la silla de su escritorio y se sentó, apoyándose en el respaldar. Ni siquiera le molestaba que ella lo estuviera mirando.

Solo estaba allí sentado.

- Profesor... ¿qué le ocurre? ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? Por favor, dígame algo.

Él apenas alzó la cabeza y la observó por unos minutos. Luego, simplemente estiró su mano. Temblaba con ligera fuerza. Ella tomó el pedazo de pergamino que en sus manos estaba.

Hablaba de Lily. Su última carta, cuando le rogaba perdón. Ella no quiso escuchar y había escrito palabras muy hirientes.

Ya él sabía todo eso. ¿Por qué estaba sentido por ello?

- Pero señor, usted ya sabe el desenlace... por qué?

- Mire la fecha.

Eso hizo.

- Bien... ¿qué con eso?

- Un día después, maté a Lily...

No entendió aquello. Y era porque jamás había oído la historia.

- Yo escuché la profesía que los llevó a la muerte. Se la conté al señor tenebroso y él estaba empecinado en creer que ellos eran los portadores de su némesis.

Cierto... quizá.

- Entonces...

- Hoy es el aniversario de su muerte.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y miró un viejo calendario. Tenía razón, precisamente ese día... era aquella fecha. Lo miró en silencio y se dijo que ese iba a ser un día largo. Severus no dijo nada y enrolló el pergamino que ella le regresó a las manos. Con un suspiro, ella pensó en las palabras correctas para animarlo.

- Ella sabe que no fue su culpa, que solo estaba confundido.

- ¡No estaba confundido! Lo hice, por rabia... lo hice porque... porque la amaba y jamás me correspondió. Entonces pensé dedicar mi vida y atención a algo que no me trajera recuerdos de ella y lo conseguí. La asesiné.

En su boca, eso se oía muy mal.

- Profesor no...

- ¿No qué, Grnger? No se deprima... no actúe como el maldito bastardo que es. ¿Eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza, colocando el cuaderno en el suelo. Pensaba estirar su mano y colocarla sobre su hombro, pero eso habría sido demasiado cercano para ellos.

Quizá.

- No. No se torture. Eso, no la va a traer de vuelta.

La miró y simplemente no dijo nada. Hermione supuso que no iba a servir, seguirle hablando. Se levantó de la silla y tomó su cuaderno. Caminó hacia la puerta y se dio la vuelta. Las largas hebras de cabello negro, no le permitían ver mucho. Mientras trataba de escudriñar su rostro, notó algo muy distinto.

Sorprendente.

Estaba llorando o eso le pareció. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y terminó sobre el pergamino. Eso le hizo sentir y pensar tantas cosas distintas, que simplemente volvió a soltar el cuadernillo en la mesa a un lado de ella. Caminó arrodillada en la cama y simplemente lo abrazó. Severus no hizo nada. Como un peso muerto, se dejó confortar por su estudiante.

Así pasaron muchos minutos.


	19. Siempre dice la verdad

Continúo (hay un par de errores en este fic que deben ser corregidos. Lo haré pronto)

**MariS.**

**

* * *

**

_**Dice siempre la verdad**_

Hermione estaba sentada en el salón de aquella casa, por enésima vez. Se quedó en silencio, meditando y leyendo lo que en su cuadernillo había escrito. Estaba viendo crecer a una persona, en tan poco tiempo. Sin duda alguna, Severus Snape era más complejo de lo que ella una vez creyó que sería.

Cerró el cuaderno y alzó la cabeza cuando Snape la veía. Atrás de ella. Suspiró y se acomodó en el sofá, mientras él se sentaba junto a ella y la miraba en silencio.

Eso hizo por largo tiempo. Cuidadosamente. Analizándola, mirándola sin dar reparo a otra cosa. Comenzaba a asustarla, cuando simplemente suspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia la mesa de té que estaba a un lado de ellos.

- ¿Podría no anotar esto que tengo que decirle?

Asintió y colocó el cuaderno y el lápiz en la mesa y lo miró sin decir mayor cosa. Severus Snape suspiró y trató de pensar en las palabras correctas para expresarse.

Las que fueran.

- No puedo mentirle, señorita Granger. El tiempo que hemos pasado aquí, juntos o como quiera decirle... ha sido fructífero. Satisfactorio en diferentes sentidos que no sé explicar.

Le temía quizá a la explicación y por ende, no sabía cómo mencionarlo. Con una sonrisa suave, ella asintió y pensaba levantarse del sofá. Pero Snape continuó.

- Sin embargo, hay algo más que sí podría comentar. Algo que bien, conozco su nombre. Aunque son los jóvenes quienes le ponen el calificativo al sentir.

¿Qué cosa?

No escuchó nada más, sino un suave respirar y lo que aconteció después la dejó boca abierta. Snape tenía su mano en una de las suyas y la miró, bajando la vista.

Hermione se sonrojó de inmediato y pareció tensa. Snape sonrió y volvió a alzar la vista. Su sonrisa sarcástica le advirtió de un comentario sarcástico que jamás llegó.

- Gratitud. Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho, Granger.

Casi muere al escuchar semejante cosa.

- ¿Grati...?

- Sí. Se lo agradezco. Ha hecho ya muchas cosas por mí y creo justo; que se lo agradezco. Gracias Granger.

Se quedó en silencio. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a explicar en su cuadernillo, lo que acababa de oír y sentía. Eso no tenía reverendo sentido, por ninguna parte donde lo mirara.

- Y ahora que le he dicho todo esto, quisiera saber con sinceridad... qué es lo que usted opina de lo que acabo de comentarle.

Muchas cosas, que podía resumir con una sola palabra. O gesto, si podía llamarlo así. Con una sonrisa suave, se inclinó hacia adelante y Snape la miró con curiosidad.

Suspirando, ella depositó un beso en su mejilla y se separó de él con mucho cuidado.

- Esto es lo que pienso. Le agradezco el haberme permitido ayudarle. El haberme permitido estar aquí. Aunque haya sido a regañadientes.

No dijo nada al respecto y ella se levantó, tomando su cuadernillo de notas. Uno nuevo. Ya había agotado el anterior y Snape le había brindado uno nuevo.

No le había importado.

- ¿Lo anotará?- le preguntó y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Solo anoto cosas que el visitante me permite describir acerca de él. Dudo que usted me autorice para escribir que siempre dice la verdad y sabe reconocer algo.

- Claro que sé reconocer...

- ¿Me dejará escribirlo?- le interrumpió y Snape negó con la cabeza. Ella sonrió.

- Eso pensé.


	20. Sabe besar

Dedicado a Pixel que lo pidió y a mí que me provocó jeje. Besos

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

_**Sabe besar**_

Se quedaba dormida en su cama, aquel domingo lluvioso. La luz fallaba y no podía ver mucho. Pero aún así, intentaba encontrarle el lado divertido a la situación. El lado divertido a estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes y mirando nada más que las gotas de lluvia sobre el vidrio de su ventana. Nada más interesante que eso.

- Granger...

- ¿Mmm?- dijo ella en la oscuridad y notó como un débil foco de luz, se acercaba hacia su habitación. Se mantuvo sentada en la cama y Snape terminó colocando la pequeña lámpara de vela, sobre la mesita a su lado.

- Creí que necesitaba luz. Es muy incómodo de por sí, caminar sin ella.

Buena observación. Casi no había escrito en su diario. Snape ladeó la cabeza a su alrededor. No podía ver nada, pero estaba seguro de que la iluminación estaba por volver.

- Bien, manténgase aquí mientras regreso con más velas. Sigo sin ver un reverendo carajo.

Hermione asintió, quedándose en la cama y mirando a su alrededor. No. No se podía mover ni aunque quisiera y era un mal momento para desear querer ir al baño. Pese a ser las cuatro en punto de aquella tarde, la oscuridad y las nubes grises, no ayudaban de ninguna forma. Aún así, necesitaba aventurarse. Necesitaba ir al baño.

Se acercó a la punta de la cama, junto a la mesita y tomó la lámpara de vela con una de sus manos. Puso el primer pie en el suelo y luego, el segundo. Miró hacia adelante, aunque se sentía encandilada.

Mientras caminaba, se tropezó y maldijo muchas veces. Bien, encontrar las esquinas no era su fuerte. Se topó con la puerta del baño, milagrosamente y simplemente se quedó allí dentro. Colocó la vela donde pudiese iluminar el inodoro.

No quería hacerlo mal. No quería hacer un desastre.

- Bien... no debe tomarme mucho.

No fue así. Y mientras se acomodaba los pantalones, escuchó una especie de quejido y algo que se reventaba en el suelo. Salió lo más rápido que pudo y vio una enorme luz que surgía del salón.

¡Se prendía en llamas!

- Granger...- dijo cuando la observó- ni se le ocurra acercarse.

- ¿¡Qué ha pasado!

- Solo se resbaló la vela y le ha prendido fuego a la tela en el sofá. Apártese, Granger.

Pero Hermione Granger era sinónimo de "yo quiero ayudar". Se acercó a Snape, mientras este trataba de extinguir el fuego con una enorme manta. Mientras caminaba, apenas podía ver y resbaló torpemente. Uno de sus brazos tocó parte de las llamas que estaban acrecentándose conforme tuviesen tela que comer.

- ¡Ay!- chilló ella y Severus soltó el enorme trozo de tela y simplemente caminó hacia ella. Solo se había quemado parcialmente. No había sido gran detalle. Pisó la vela antes de que esta también colaborara con el fuego. Sacó su varita, torpemente y se dispuso a apagarlo.

- Prefería no tener que mojar el salón.- dijo, cuando un poco de agua había funcionado.

Caminó junto a Hermione hasta el sótano de pociones y hurgó por un ungüento para las quemaduras. Lo posó sobre su brazo. El mero contacto de aquel gel frío, funcionó para mejorar la herida.

- Le dije que no interviniera.

- Quería ayudarle. Y con esa tela, no iba a apagarlo.

- De igual manera.

Hermione quiso replicar, pero aquel hombre negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta las escaleras. Bien no podía ver nada y sí, su varita no era suficiente. Se disponía a pedirle a Hermione que encendiera la suya, cuando la iluminación había regresado. En cuanto subieron hasta el salón, solo se había ido de nuevo.

- ¿Qué hacen los muggles, cuando la luz desaparece?

- Pues no lo sé. Algunos encienden velas, leen. Algunos solo se quedan en el salón, junto a otros.

_"¿Qué estás diciendo?"_

- A mí me parece que la primera idea, es una buena sugerencia.

Sí. Y olímpicamente, Snape ignoraba la segunda. Para su descanso al alma. Se sentaron en el suelo. El sofá estaba a medio calcinar y húmedo. Las velas, Hermione tenía cuidado de no hacerlas caer.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, leyendo.

Y leyendo.

Leyendo...

Y leyendo.

Ya comenzaba a causarle jaqueca. Con una sonrisa suave, Hermione cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado. Pensaba levantarse, pero tropezó torpemente y la vela que sostenía en su mano, amenazó con caerse. Ella también.

Pero Snape siempre estaba atento al desastre. De todas formas resbaló con ella en el suelo de aquella oscura sala.

- ¿Es que quiere revivir el problema que tuvimos con la nieve? Al menos en este momento se podrá parar.- no le favorecía la postura en la que estaban. Su cabello rizado, acariciaba su rostro, mientras él sostenía sus costados.

- No, me levantaré enseguida...

Pero cual fuera su intento, no terminó en nada de eso. Incluso ni siquiera fue su culpa. Ella sonrió, mientras la mano de Snape apartaba los cabellos rebeldes de su rostro.

Se inclinó y simplemente lo besó. Y antes de la vela consumirse, solo notó que la rodeaba con sus brazos.


	21. Le cuesta admitirlo

Dedicado a Oso, un buen amigo.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

_**Le cuesta admitirlo.**_

La admiró, aún en la misma posición en la que se habían quedado. Antes de moverse o pensar en algo claro y conciso, descubrió que por esa razón no le gustaba quedarse a ciegas con una mujer. En cuanto quiso decirlo, la luz regresaba con la calma tras la tormenta.

Fue lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza. Decírselo.

— Y es por eso que a muchos no les gusta quedarse a oscuras.

— Usted fue quién me besó primero...

Severus no supo de qué hablaba, hasta que Hermione se lo recordó con un suspiro.

— Cuando estaba enferma, me besó.

— Pero usted a mí, primero. En la nieve. Ya me ha besado tres veces.

— ¿Ahora los calcula?

No le contestó y se empujó hacia adelante, hasta sentarse. Hermione ya se había apartado y lo miraba con una expresión dubitativa. Con una sonrisa suave, se dijo que eso sería una de esas tantas veces que había tocado su mano por accidente, mientras cargaba utensilios de trabajo. Lo olvidarían y sus vidas continuarían sin ton ni son.

Pero no sabía qué esperaba de eso.

— ¿Sabe una cosa, Granger?

— No, profesor Snape. ¿Qué?

— Hoy tiene un lindo moño en el cabello. Le luce.

Suspiró y miró su cuadernillo de notas, dispuesta a anotarlo. A anotar el primer beso que había sido deseado entre ambos. No un accidente. Un beso real.

Pero... ¿Tenía que anotar su vida privada, allí?

_Nota ansiosa: ¡Me ha besado! Aunque suene como un diario infantil y femenino. Él me besó, me abrazó en la oscuridad. Bueno; yo dí el primer paso. Pero él hizo el resto._

Hermione caminó con su cuadernillo en mano hacia la habitación y ladeó la cabeza hacia la habitación de Snape. Se quitaba los zapatos y con el entrecejo fruncido, miraba a la nada.

Algo se le había olvidado. Se levantó y no se fijó que Hermione estaba a su lado y casi se la llevaba por el medio del pasillo.

Se encogió de hombros y continuó hacia su habitación. Colocó el cuadernillo en la cama y se miró en el espejo. ¿En verdad le gustaba ese moño con esa cinta amarilla en su cabeza?

Lucía ¿bien?

— Granger, hora de la cena. Venga a comer.

Hermione caminó hasta la mesa y miró lo que estaba en el menú. ¿Desde cuándo Snape sabía cocinar lasagna? ¿Desde cuándo era tan buen cocinero, ese hombre?

— Es comestible— le dijo de forma sarcástica y ella solo se sentó en la silla y miró lo que en su plato estaba. Lucía muy bien. Además tenía un delicioso aroma.

La cena estuvo fabulosa. Estaba llena hasta reventar y creía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Luego de los quehaceres en la cocina, Hermione caminó hacia su habitación. Le parecía gracioso, mirar a Snape descalzo, mientras iba detrás de ella. Antes de irse a dormir, ella se dio la vuelta y lo contempló. Había tomado su cuadernillo y con un suspiro, lo observó cuando él se recargó en la puerta. En el marco.

— Entonces... ¿le gustó la cena?

— Sí, mucho. Estuvo exquisita. Es un gran cocinero.

— Supongo que...gracias.

Continuaron mirándose por unos minutos que a Hermione le parecieron interminables. Mientras ella lo miraba, Severus bajó la vista hacia el cuadernillo y leyó gran parte de su escrito sobre el beso que había recibido. Le sonrió y ella, se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Es que no puede dejar de escribirlo?

— Solo por recordarlo.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y con una sonrisa aún más pronunciada, con su mano había arrancado la hoja y ella continuó sin decir nada. Solo mirándolo.

— Hay mejores cosas que anotar— dijo, mientras ella retrocedía y él caminaba hacia adentro. Cerró la puerta con uno de sus pies.

* * *

Ok... ¿lo dejamos "K" O lo ponemos "M"?

Besos.


	22. Sabe escuchar

Aquí vamos de nuevo. Espero les guste. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

_**Sabe escuchar**_

Estaba sobre la cama, seguía descalzo y estaba bastante "ocupado". Por llamarlo de alguna forma coherente, dentro de su cabeza. Estaba besando a una joven ya mayor. No había nada malo en ello.

Esperaba.

Trataba de acoplarse a su cuerpo, sobre ella, sin lastimarla. Hermione trató de pensar cómo había comenzado y cómo iba a terminar todo. Pero no era tonta. Ya sabía eso.

- Profesor...

- Severus...

- Severus...- dijo avergonzada- ¿podríamos ir...más despacio?

Se detuvo y la miró. Respiraban agitadamente y trataban de analizar y comprender en sus pensamientos. Qué estaba sucediendo y que de hacer a continuación.

Nuevamente; ya ambos lo sabían.

- Sí.- fue lo único que su cerebro dormido aún por las sensaciones, pudo decir.

- Muchas gracias.- dijo ella, sentándose en la cama y acomodándose el cabello con nerviosismo. Severus se sentó también y miró una pared frente a él. ¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento? ¿Charlar?

No era una mala idea.

- Granger... ¿Cómo se siente hoy?

- Creí que podía llamarlo, Severus.

- Re formulo mi pregunta. Hermione ¿cómo te sientes hoy?

Aparte de haber degustado una exquisita cena y aparte de encontrarse en su cama o su "casi" cama con un profesor, estaba bastante bien. Si se podía llamar así.

Al menos no estaba enferma.

- Bien, creo. Sí, bien.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos largos minutos y luego de ello, Hermione ladeó la cabeza hacia el hombre. Sí, lo conocía muy poco. Apenas y lo que había anotado en su cuadernillo. No mucho, pero conocía algunos de sus sentimientos más importantes. El amor, la desesperación de haber perdido lo que tanto apreciaba. Todas esas tantas cosas.

Que pequeñas y quizá pocas, construian algo. A él, a lo que tenía allí sentado a su lado. A aquel hombre, que de no haber sido por esa convivencia, jamás habría entendido.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se sentía muy extraño llamarlo de esa forma. Muy muy extraño. Pero sí, ya se debían las formalidades.

- Estoy bien, supongo.

La conversación no avanzaba ni avanzaría. No sin un motivador. Sin una razón para charlar, más que un beso ocasional y un momento de "debilidad" de ambos.

- Hermione...- dijo, antes de que ella pudiera hablar. Observó que ella tenía pensado hablar, así que guardó silencio y esperó por ella y su conversación.

- Quizá si cuento algo sobre mí, estaremos iguales.

Severus pasó largo rato, mirándola. Ella simplemente había estado relatándole parte de su vida muggle, con su familia. Por supuesto, hasta descubrir la magia. El resto de la historia, él ya se la sabía.

O la mayoría.

- En la escuela siempre creyeron que yo era una tonta, porque siempre anduve sola y con un libro en la mano. Supongo que aquí también me vieron de esa forma. En realidad los libros eran mis mejores amigos y me esforcé por aprender de ellos, cuando el resto no me salía bien. Como hacer amigos, ser sociable. Además, mis padres querían que siempre diera lo mejor de mí.

Al finalizar su historia, Severus no dijo nada por un par de minutos. Luego, solo la observó y con un suspiro se dijo que había mucho que necesitaba saber y conocer.

- No tenía idea de que...- sí, no sabía qué otra cosa decir. Y en verdad no tenía idea de casi nada que representara a Hermione. Incluso a Ronald Weasley o a Harry Potter. Solo lo que él quería creer de ellos.

- Sí, profesor. Y también me gustan las tareas del hogar, me parecen divertidas en cierto sentido.

Asintió en silencio, mientras Hermione respiraba. Había contado parte de su vida y por dentro; esperaba que el hombre se riera de ella o que lanzara un comentario sarcástico.

Estaba acostumbrada. Traumatizada con ello.

- Es interesante.

Bien, eso estaba mejor de lo que esperaba. Ella sonrió y asintió en silencio. Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia el cuadernillo y ella hizo lo mismo. Antes de que él lo tomara, ella colocó su mano sobre la suya.

- Eso no necesito anotarlo. Con que lo haya escuchado, me basta. ¿Qué voy a escribir allí? ¿El profesor Snape; sabe escuchar?

- Dejaría perplejos a muchos. ¿No es así?

- Nadie necesita saber algo que usted no desea que se sepa. Estas son mis anotaciones. Cuando entregue algo real, no tendrá seguro ni la mitad de lo que escribí aquí dentro.

Y con ello, todo estaba saldado. Pero ella no había retirado su mano. Y él tampoco.

- Y ahora...

- Pues lo que quiera, profesor- dijo y de pronto, pensó que eso había sonado muy mal.- quiero decir...

- ¿Por qué no dar un paseo?- dijo y ella, sin saberlo ya se había sonrojado. En silencio, asintió y Snape ladeó la cabeza y luego se inclinó hacia adelante, para buscar bajo la cama.

- No, señor. Sus zapatos están en su habitación.

- Eso pensé.

* * *

En unos capítulos más, lo rodamos a "M". Entonces.

Besos y saludos.


	23. Tímido, torpe Pero está bien

**Hola**:

_La razón por la que yo no había cambiado a **"M"** este fan fic, pues es bastante simple. Para el momento en el que lo escribí, completo, no lo veía imperativo que fuera M. Dadas las circunstancias, los hechos fueron cambiando y se fue convirtiendo en **M** (todo lo convierto en** M** a veces) y tuve que ponerlo a tono con lo nuevo que estaba pensando. De hecho, luego de este capítulo... se iría a **M** y así se quedaría._

_Apartando las razones sexuales o lo que sea... así fue como recientemente lo reescribí._

Saludos y besos. **Mari.**

* * *

_**Tímido, torpe. Pero está bien**_

Hermione sonreía, mirando el pasto verde bajo la ya escasa nieve. El tiempo mejoraba y aunque el parque estaba húmedo y resbaloso, parecía ser un momento perfecto para dar un paseo y contemplar las novedades mientras ellos estuvieron dentro de casa.

- Mire... las ardillas perderán el pelaje gris y volverán a tenerlo marrón. ¿No son lindas?

- Nuevamente le pregunto. ¿Vinimos a contemplar ardillas?

- No precisamente, pero como estoy notando que ya nadie viene a este parque.

Severus inspiró, introduciendo las manos en su largo saco negro y mirando la bufanda auri- roja de Hermione; que se movía con el fuerte viento.

- Dudo que alguien, además de nosotros, quiera venir con un frío así. Nos resfriaremos. De nuevo.

Ella no dijo nada y se acercó a la vieja banca donde solían sentarse. Se inclinó para quitar algunas gotas de rocío y agua, sentándose y contemplando el lugar en todo su esplendor.

Minutos después, Snape había hecho lo mismo. Permanecieron en silencio. Siempre era lo mismo. ¿Qué más hacer allí sentados que solo pensar? Se comenzaban a conocer, sí. Pero quizá no lo suficiente como para ameritar algo más que una conversación. ¿O sí?

_Nota mental algo congelada: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Hermione?_

Ella juntó sus manos sobre su regazo y ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape con un suspiro leve. Y sonriendo, lo contempló. Esperando que una buena idea cruzara su cabeza o morir en el intento.

A Snape le pasaba algo bastante similar.

_"Podrías... mirarla un tiempo. O podrías..."_

_"Besarlo, sí"_

_"Besarla"_

- Lindo el paisaje ¿No?- dijo ella y él asintió en silencio.

- Sí, lindo.

Minutos más en pensamientos y no ocurrió mayor cosa que uno que otro roce accidental. De manos. Nada más que ello.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él tan tímido y ella tan poco creativa?

- Granger. Me gusta como se peinó hoy. Como te peinaste, Hermione.

- Vaya, pues se lo agradezco. Qué lindo detalle.

- El vestido también le luce.

Era pésimo para el amor y eso comenzaba a resultar desesperante. Se dio una palmada en la frente y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, mientras ella se había levantado en busca de flores para decorar el mesón del comedor. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Era el típico idiota que alagaba a la mujer, solo para llegar a otro nivel. El truco clásico.

Tenía que mejorar eso.

- Granger... Hermione- dijo y ella, regresó con un ramillete de flores que había cortado- no quisiera que me malinterpretara. Yo solo quería...

Verse como un tonto. Cursi, enamorado. Ya lo conseguía sin molestarse demasiado.

- Ya lo sé, yo lo entiendo profesor.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Y muy bien. Yo me siento igual, ¿sabía? Yo siento...cosas diferentes cuando... estamos juntos. Ya lo sabe, supongo.

No supo qué decir, porque no lo sabía desde que la conversación había comenzado.

- Sí. Eso parece, entiendo.

- Entonces no se sienta mal por mí. No he malinterpretado nada. Solo...

Se sentó a su lado y él, dejó de mirarla. Miró el arreglo entre sus manos e inspiró. Bueno, si no cometía errores y ella no malinterpretaba nada... entonces podía hacer lo que pensaba hacer.

Que no entendía por qué lo pensaba, porque solo lo quería. No tenía nada que analizar. Ahora entendía por qué Lily, había terminado amando a James Potter. Además de sus preferencias mágicas a las artes oscuras.

- Supongo que está bien.

- Sí, bueno. En verdad, todo lo he visto muy claro.

¿Habría visto que quizá...no estaba...interesado? ¿Estaba interesado?

Era una marejada sin sentido.

- Entonces como no me equivoco ni tengo el temor a ser malinterpretado, bien puedo hacer esto.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, mirándolo. Sintió que el ramillete ya no estaba en sus manos y que en lugar de eso, había una mano. Obviamente; mucho mayor que la suya. La primera vez que en realidad, la había tocado por aspiración propia. No por un simple roce ocasional o por una cena exquisita que terminó en un "buenas noches" en la habitación.

Y por supuesto; sus ojos fue lo último que vislumbró. Antes, claro, de recibir un beso. Nada grosero, más bien sublime. Sedoso. Algo que de no haberlo visto venir; no habría notado que estaba recibiéndolo.

Por increíble que fuese, lo comenzaría a llamar:

Labios fantasma. Porque no lo veía llegar y le dejaba deseando por más.

_Nota mental un poco cursi: No te fijaste en la estupidéz que acabas de decir antes. De pensar más bien._

Le daba igual, en realidad. Severus suspiró, mientras ella en realidad estaba en shock. Confundida. Le había sucedido en la cama, pero no había visto o sentido, algo igual.

Cuando estaba consciente, todo era diferente.

- Entonces... entiende mi mensaje. ¿No?

- Mmm...perfectamente. ¿Y cómo equivocarme?


	24. Su postura favorita

Bueno. ¡Y nos fuimos a M! (?). Espero que les guste, saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

_**Su postura favorita**_

Hermione se había acostado a un lado de la cama. bastaba decir, que no traía ropa puesta. No más que sábanas. Lo último que recordaba era que había regresado a casa y no habían parado de besarse, desde entonces.

Severus estaba arrodillado en la cama, mirándola. Desde su perspectiva, todo eso iba a terminar pasando. Y no podía negar que no estaba nerviosa. Pero creía conocerlo. Creía poder confiar en él.

No dijo nada, tampoco era que necesitaba hacerlo. Su ex profesor se había detenido entre sus piernas y las había apartado cuidadosamente. Considerando que esa postura dolía mucho más de lo que una "normal" podía doler. El sexo...

Debía reconocer que no lo veía como una frivolidad. Y menos el que estaba por practicar. Sexo anal.

Su postura favorita. Sí ¿por qué no? Podía tener una.

La penetró lentamente, lo más suave que pudo. No estaba seguro de su experiencia sexual, pero no la lastimaría. Aunque tampoco lo habían discutido. Cosas que pasaban.

Lo único que escuchó de ella, fue un suave gemido. Se inclinó hasta que sus labios tocaran su oído izquierdo.

- ¿Me detengo?

Era mal momento para una charla, pero se lo agradecía. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar lo que estaba a su alrededor. ¿Detenerse? ¿En verdad? Ni se había fijado en el momento en el que habían comenzado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Ya había tomado todas las precauciones. No iba a terminar embarazándola. Mucho menos...

Lastimándola. No lo sabía. Se movía tan lento como podía, aunque sabía que eso hacía angustiosa la espera. Se inclinó una vez más hasta alcanzar sus oídos. Abrazarla lo más que podía. Aún estado de rodillas en la cama.

Perdió los estribos. Desenfreno y locura. Pasión y otras cursilerías varias, terminaron de descoordinar sus movimientos. Cada vez más prolongados, rápidos y lentos al mismo tiempo. Hermione solo murmuraba suavemente, aferrándose a la almohada bajo su cabeza. Después a sus anotaciones, le contaría la historia desde atrás hacia adelante.

El cómo habían terminado así. Se inclinó para besarla, para colocar sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Estaba por alcanzarlo. Su primera vez no debía ser algo ostentoso. No sabía con qué trataba. No estaba ella; solo para que él pudiera acostarse con ella.

Algo a favor; era que tenía que conocerla más.

Gimió con un gruñido y Hermione había cerrado los ojos sin emitir algún tipo de sonido, más que un suspiro. Se erguió lentamente, separándose lo suficiente como para no caer sobre ella. Se recostó a un lado, jadeando en busca de aire. Hermione añun no se había girado a su encuentro. Y fue en ese momento, cuando se preguntó si había hecho bien.

- Hermione... ¿estás bien? ¿Te he herido?

No escuchó palabra alguna, pero observó como ella se volvía hacia él. Lentamente.

La observó, escudriñó su rostro en silencio. Nada parecía indicar miedo, enfado o tristeza. Solamente lo estaba mirando en silencio. Quizá se había apresurado. Se habían apresurado.

Aún los recuerdos golpeaban su mente, como olas furiosas. La besaba, mientras cargaba su cuerpo, directo a la habitación. En un último movimiento, se había dispuesto a quitarle toda prenda que le incomodara su exploración y en vista de que ella no se había quejado, no se detuvo. Recordaba besarla. Cada centímetro de piel. Recordaba enredar su rostro entre sus cabellos y su nívea piel sudorosa y con un aroma que lo había cautivado desde el principio.

Continuó sin decir algo más y solo se acunó en su pecho, como un pequeño gato. Tampoco él le dijo algo y le acarició el cabello, mientras contemplaba el techo y pensaba.

Pensaba en lo que sucedía.

- ¿Cómo hicimos todo esto?

- Es triste que lo diga, pero seguimos siendo humanos y como humanos... hacemos estas cosas. Sin pensarlo también.

Hermione alzó la mirada hacia el tejado y se preguntó si pasaría toda su vida arrepintiéndose o si aquello; era lo que quería. No estaba segura de ello. Además; de que la sensación de "hiciste algo indebido", no dejaba de acecharla.

- Estoy asustada.

- Lo entiendo.

- Pero al mismo tiempo, siento que está bien.

- Lo entiendo también.

_Nota somnolienta: Acabas de tener sexo con él. O hacer el amor con él. Como se llame. ¿En qué lista lo clasificamos? En un escrito que comience con: "También tiene sexo" ¿no?_

- Podría borrarlo de tu memoria. Incluso podría evitar que pase- escuchó en su oído, algo distante. Estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida y ya no escuchaba.- Como he borrado tantas cosas de mi cabeza y fingido que jamás han ocurrido.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras Snape bajaba la vista.

- Está bien...está bien... ya está hecho- dijo, ahogando un bostezo. Y además, no saldré emba...

Guardó silencio, cuando sintió algo suave sobre su frente. Le estaba besando la frente con mucho cuidado. Cerró los ojos y muy pronto se quedó dormida. Acabando de soñar con todo lo que había sucedido.

Lo que recordaba jhabía sido: _"Sin temor a que me malinterprete; entonces puedo hacer esto"._

Y después; todo había cambiado. Estaban durmiendo juntos. Y no en el sentido literal. Podía sentir sus brazo alrededor de su hombro y su respiración sobre su cabeza.

Comenzaba a tener sentido.

Comenzaba a llamarse amor y a significar algo.

* * *

Lo escribí como 4 veces y no sé si quedó bien. Si es demasiado pronto o si...bueno..juzguen ustedes.

Saludos y besos.


	25. Es alguien atento

Espero les guste. Les mando saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

_**Es alguien atento**_

Despertó con la cabeza en otro lugar, pensativa. Le dolía la entrepierna y ya sabía por qué. Jamás había tenido sexo de esa forma y no resultaba nada agradable en la primera experiencia. Ladeó la cabeza, cuando sintió que estaba sola. Abrazada por nada; más que sábanas y un par de almohadas.

Se levantó hasta sentarse, lo más que pudo. Las primeras veces siempre dolía así. O al menos eso había leído. Se sobó la espalda y con un suspiro; miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él? Pues seguramente, algo muy importante.

Antes incluso siquiera de decir algo, miró que la puerta se abría y por un momento creyó que entraría Ron o incluso Harry; para criticarle lo que había hecho. Pero no.

Era él y traía algo que parecía ser una bandeja.

El desayuno claro.

- Buenos días.- dijo ella y él, colocó la bandeja sobre la cama y la observó en silencio.

- Buenos días.- contestó y apartó el cabello de su rostro. ¿Era idea suya o se había...? ¿Había tomado un baño? No era que no lo hiciera; pero le dio la impresión de que su cabello estaba húmedo.- ¿Dormiste bien?

¿Que si durmió bien? Sí. Por sobretodas las cosas, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido y todo lo que había cambiado ya. Entre ellos dos, claro. Entre ellos y en él mismo.

Porque para ella; él era un hombre diferente.

- Sí. Aunque te voy a ser sincera- dijo y se detuvo- Me duele un poco la entrepierna.

- No quise...

- Creo que no te dije de todos modos. Soy virgen y bueno...una cosa detrás de la otra y todo lo demás.

Eso no lo sabía. Ese era el problema de precipitarse y no haberlo hablado. Bien. Culpa de ambos. Aunque... de culparse... ´

Se culparía a sí mismo por no habérselo preguntado. Como si en medio del acto, alguien pudiese usar la fría lógica.

- Lo siento, creí que...

- ¿Que no lo era? Sí, considerando que mis dos mejores amigos son varones. Podría pensarse eso. Pero no. Yo no me imaginaba acostándome con alguno de ellos. O con alguien.

Entonces...

- Hasta ahora claro. Y le recalco que no me molesta en lo más mínimo. Diría que son cosas que pasan, pero no tendría sentido. Digamos que ya tendría que ocurrir. Dado todo lo que nos ha sucedido y lo que ha acontecido y dicho.

Hermione era más madura de lo que llegó a creer. Sí la veía como una joven centrada y clara, pero eso era ya el tope de sus estándares. Estaban rotos. Ella era totalmente diferente a lo que pensaba que sería.

Su primera vez, casi como cualquier cosa.

- ¿Cómo...?

- ¿Cómo lo veo como cualquier cosa? Dicen que cuando se trata de la persona que en verdad amas, estás seguro de que no te lastimará y confías que siendo tu primera vez, él sabrá aprovecharlo. Sabrá apreciarlo. Por eso no me preocupa que sea mi primera vez...incluso si no resultara para más tarde. A la persona que amas, le confías muchas cosas y esperas a que te corresponda lo mismo. Tendré el placer de decir que aunque sea; la primera vez fue con la persona especial.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a considerarlo especial? Se acomodó en la cama y meditó en silencio. Hermione suspiró y analizó lo que acababa de decir.

Lo consideraba más que su profesor. Y todo gracias a esa visita. A ese espacio que le había dedicado a todo lo que "Severus Snape", quería decir. Ahora comprendía que estaba lejos de conocerlo.

Y seguía estándolo. Aspiraba a aprender con el tiempo. Más tiempo.

- Hermione...

- ¿Mmm?- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de pan tostado y lo acercaba hasta su boca.

- ¿Puedo...besarte?

Podía pedirlo. Sí.

- Sí...aunque, estoy comiendo pan y...

No importaba. Sabiendo a pan tostado o no, igual la besó. El beso más "dulce" que le habían dado hasta ahora. Y su mente en pensamientos cursis.

- ¿Está delicioso el desayuno, verdad?- dijo, sin poder evitar reírse ante sus actuaciones precipitadas.

- Lógico, Granger. Lo he hecho yo.

- Mmm... menos mal. Porque pensaba decirle que el pan estaba algo duro y...

Dejó de hablar, Snape la había besado nuevamente.

- ¿No le gustó?

- No me gusta la crítica. Granger... ¿la he lastimado? No en el mero sentido físico. Quiero decir.

- ¿Ser mi primera vez en mi mente? ¿Mi primer recuerdo? No, profesor. Al contrario. El recuerdo más maravilloso que puedo tener. No es que quiera mentirle...pero... fue como creí que sería. Con alguien que se preocupara por preguntarme si eso era lo que quería y haberme cuidado en tantas formas.

Tampoco era una bestia. No, al contrario.

Esperaba saber amar. En algo.


	26. Es detallista

Esto se me ocurrió mientras miraba bioquímica en clases.

Para "ufff" (quien quiera que seas): Mira..."corazón de dragón" fue una etapa. No te explicaré qué es para mí "corazón de dragón", porque quizá no tendría sentido para los demás. Es algo muy personal. No todos quedan igual y no todos pueden resultar buenos (en eso...no lo sé). Unos son más débiles que otros. Las escenas sexuales. No has visto nada. No aún. "Battlefield even in bed" tiene eso (solo que en inglés) este fic no va dirigido a eso. Va a dirigido desde a mi punto de vista, a otra cosa. No solo a decir _"Ah vamos a ponerle una entrada sexual en cada cap"_ Y sí. Este lo quiero terminar y ¿por qué? no hay espacio para decir eso.

**MariSeverus**.

* * *

**_Es detallista_**

Hermione miró con serenidad a un lado, Snape se esforzaba por hacer algo. No miraba qué precisamente. Parecía escribir algo en un pergamino. Miraba por encima de su hombro, mientras tenía la bandeja del almuerzo entre las manos. La colocó sobre la mesa y trató de mirar lo que estaba escribiendo.

- ¿Qué hace?

- Escribo.

- Sí, eso lo pude evidenciar. Pero ¿qué escribe? Porque...tiene ya un par de horas escribiéndolo y además... has hecho un par de borradores. ¿Qué es lo tan importante que no paras de escribir? ¿Algún pedido que te han hecho?

Snape no le contestó y se levantó, doblando la carta en varios pliegues. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione y la contempló, mientras ella esperaba la respuesta.

- ¿Esto? No es nada importante. Es solamente un pedazo de pergamino con letras.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla junto a la suya. Almorzaría mientras él tomaba lo que fuera que estaba escribiendo y se fuera a enviarlo.

- No me dirás, ¿verdad?

- No.

- Bien. Se te enfriará el almuerzo y yo no lo calentaré. ¿Por qué no esperas y envías eso luego? Lo que sea que vayas a enviar en esa carta.

Snape negó con la cabeza y Hermione se encogió de hombros. Permaneció algunas horas sola y el almuerzo, ya no era nada más que comida fría. En cuanto lo vio mirar el umbral, parpadeó sorprendida. Vaya que se demoraba en enviar una carta.

- ¿Tanto tiempo? Ya el almuerzo se enfrió. Bueno ya le advertí que no iba a calentarlo por usted.

- ¿Te ha molestado?- le dijo, con una sonrisa y ella lo miró con un gesto de desdén.

- No. Yo respeto los secretos de los demás.

- Quizá para la tarde ya sepas qué fue lo que escribí. Pero no por ahora.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se levantó con su plato en mano. Luego de los típicos quehaceres que ese día tenía que poner en práctica. Lavar la vajilla, por ejemplo. Ella pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación. Leyendo. No había nada más que hacer; puesto que Snape ya no tenía pedidos que atender. Su vida era bastante tranquila, si se quería. O al menos; luego de la guerra.

Mientras leía, notó que por su ventana entraba una lechuza de color marrón claro. Grande y de gruesas alas, que parecía venir desde un lugar bastante húmedo. Al sacudirse, algunas gotas de agua cayeron en el rostro de Hermione.

- ¿Qué traes aquí, amiga?- dijo, mirando su pico. Un pequeño paquete.

Lo admiró y le dio la vuelta. No parecía dirigido a nadie en particular. Miró la envoltura. Era un lindo detalle. Tenía una pequeña flor, adherida a un pedazo de cinta.

Lo abrió con mucho cuidado y miró en su interior. Dentro había un hermoso relicario. Parecía ser de oro. Lo acarició con sus manos y miró el grabado. Parecía una larga liana, con pequeñas florecillas. La larga cadena del mismo material, en su punta, tenía una flor que era el cerrojo para colocárselo al cuello.

- Qué... ¿qué es esto?

Antes de preguntárselo a Snape, una tarjeta cayó sobre sus piernas. Mientras estaba sentada en la cama.

_"Tu primera vez en algo complicado. La mía, en regalar cosas"_


	27. ¿Romántico?

__

Ok, vamos a continuar por acá. Dedicado a Xiomara que lo pidió y a Pixel que lo lee fielmente ^^.

Besos y cariños a todos =)

**___

* * *

_**

**_¿Romántico?_**

No había salido de la habitación en todo el santo día. No sabía como encararlo y enfrentarlo con ese regalo en mano. No era nada malo, pero tenía miedo. Se sentía extraña. Avergonzada en cierta forma.

Nunca creyó que Snape pudiera hacer semejantes regalos y sobretodas las cosas, algo tan hermoso como aquel relicario de flores. Tan hermoso; que ya colgaba de su cuello.

Se levantó de la cama, convencida de que debía hacerlo. Salir a confrontarlo. A aquel hombre al que antes le había temido ligeramente. Pero que ahora creía entender y conocer.

- ¿Profesor Snape?

No respondieron en ninguna de las habitaciones donde había preguntado. ¿La había dejado sola? Tenía que ser un mal chiste. Por lo menos pudo haberle dicho que saldría.

Bueno, no podía quejarse. En realidad, con el regalo ya no podía quejarse.

Y en cuanto pensaba resignarse y no decir nada más que un hondo suspiro y un gracias a la nada, notó una puerta entre abierta y caminó hacia ella con mucho cuidado.

Como imaginó desde que admiró la puerta, allí estaba. Dormido.

Profundamente dormido. A su lado habían dos cartas, mal envueltas. Se acercó silenciosamente y contempló la escritura. Una pertenecía a Minerva McGonagall y la otra, pertenecía a sus padres.

¿Por qué Snape, le escribía a sus padres? Se sintió llena de alegría al mirar la carta y sin quererlo, se había resbalado con los zapatos del hombre. Severus brincó levemente y comenzó a volver su rostro, para mirar. Ella estaba allí, apenada.

- Lo siento, señor. Pensé que estaba sola en la casa y...

- Creí que nunca despertarías.- le dijo y ella, se sorprendió de oírlo. Pero si ella no dormía, él sí. Severus admiró el relicario y respiró hondamente. Ella lo llevaba en su cuello.

El consejo de Minerva había funcionado a la perfección.

Hermione suspiró y continuó mirando las cartas. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. En que sus padres le habían escrito algo y antes de las vacaciones de primavera. Esas cortas semanas donde podía ver a sus padres, en Hogwarts.

Le trajo recuerdos.

- ¿Eso? Sí. Creí que te alegraría leer algo de ellos. Le pedí a Albus que me diera sus direcciones. Y bien, aquí tienes una respuesta a lo que escribí. Puedes responderles ahora.

¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes? Snape era más listo que ella en esos pequeños detalles. Permanecieron en silencio, mientras ella tomaba la carta de sus padres y sonreía. Miró la otra carta y Severus negó con la cabeza.

- Esa sí es para mí.

Ella asintió y él alzó la cabeza hacia su cuello.

- Me alegra el que te guste el relicario. Lo aparté para regalárselo alguna vez a Lily. Pero creo que te luce mucho mejor a ti.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta su guardaropa. Lo abrió distraídamente y Hermione se sonrojó. ¿Iba a cambiarse en su presencia? Bueno, haber estado juntos era un avance, pero ¿eso no era demasiado ya? Bien, supuso que tenía que acostumbrarse.

Y sin embargo, no sacó ropa de allí. Sacó un pequeño envoltorio. Ella lo miró con curiosidad, mientras él lo colocaba en la cama y deshacía los cordeles.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dentro, creyó tener un poco de miedo.

Era una colección de cosas que supuso, habían pertenecido a Lily Evans. En ellas, encontraba un mechón de su cabello y un mensaje.

_"Con amor, Lily"_

Romántico y perturbador de muchas formas. Se acarició el cabello de forma inconsciente y Snape sonrió ante ello.

- No pienso pedirte un trozo de tu cabello a no ser que quieras dármelo. Esto es solo cosas de las que quizá, deba deshacerme.

Las tomó entre sus manos y Hermione las sostuvo a tiempo. No tenía por qué hacerlo. Una de las cosas más hermosas de ello, era mantener vivo el recuerdo.

Aunque doliera.

- Por favor, no lo haga. Por favor no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eso mantiene vivo el recuerdo, aunque duela. Aunque le cause heridas. Habrán otros que puedan cerrarlas.

Severus meditó y ella sonrió en silencio, sin decir nada más.

- ¿Cómo tú, Hermione?

- No lo sé...yo...

Severus ya la había rodeado con sus brazos y la miraba en silencio. Ella desvió la vista, sonrojada.

- Creí que las mujeres odiaban la competencia. Que recordásemos nuestro pasado. Entonces pensaba deshacerme de ello. No tengo problemas en comenzar de nuevo. Ella pudo hacerlo y creo que yo también puedo intentarlo.

- Pero le pido que no se deshaga de lo que más ama y le importa. Yo no le pediría eso jamás.

- Por eso no eres como ella.

Y ante aquellas palabras, solo la besó. La apretó contra su cuerpo, pese a ser pequeña en comparación con él. Solo un poco más pequeña que él en algunos sentidos.


	28. Actualizado

__

Actualizado. Saludos ^^

**Besos y cariños a todos =)**

**__**


End file.
